Get My Memories Away
by MaidenGhost
Summary: Jinx has put a spell on Raven and now she can't remember anything. Will a certain friend try to help her or will they find out things are better this way? Things are getting clearer each chapter. Read to find out yourself! R&R!
1. Forget Me Not

**Get My Memories Away**

Come on… I'd never own The Teen Titans. I'll just have to deal with that u_u

Jinx had put a spell on Raven and now she can't remember anything. Will a certain friend try to help her or will they find out things are better this way? Read to find out. ;)

Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forget ****Me Not**

"Raven, Beast Boy!"

It was some time after lunch and the H.I.V.E. Five were already causing a mess down town. Robin rushed to the computer and ordered. "You two go find Jinx and Gizmo. Cyborg, Starfire and I will fight the rest. GO! Soon they all took their respective ways.

"Dude, I hate getting separated." Beas Boy whined.

"As if I loved getting stuck with you." Raven flew ahead and commented with her monotonous voice.

"Hey, you know you like me." He tried wiggling his eyebrows. "You don't have to act so harshly."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing as she stopped near the place where Jinx and Gizmo were sent. Beast Boy remained quietly and walked near Raven.

"So what's the plan?" He whispered.

"They don't seem to have any tricks, just get Gizmo and I'll fight Jinx." With that said Raven flew again and appeared in front of the villains.

Jinx jumped a little but smiled afterwards. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Jinx said while taking some jewelry.

"Yeah, quite surprisingly idiots." Gizmo's voice was everything but surprised, Raven narrowed her eyes and started to fight Jinx, while Beast Boy turned into a rhino and hit Gizmo from the back. The fight was the same as usual and the heroes were of course taking the lead, or so they thought.

"I'm glad I got to fight you, Raven." The pink haired started while avoiding some Raven's hit.

"What are you talking about?" She asked never taking her eyes away from her moves.

"Because I wanted to try this new trick on another sorceress like you." Raven gasped as she saw Jinx taking her by surprised and using her pink aura to knock her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy turned into a T– Rex to throw Gizmo away and rushed to the fallen titan.

Jinx laughed and turned to Beast Boy. "She'll be fine, don't worry." But she smiled evilly and ran away.

Beast Boy was about to go get her but Raven moaned in pain. He turned to her again and saw she was still unconscious. He took his communicator and called for Robin.

"Umm… Robin I think we have a problem." He started and his voice held a hint of fear.

"Did you get them?"

"Uhh… not exactly."

"Beast Boy, what happened?" The leader was getting irritated.

"Raven's unconscious and I couldn't follow Jinx."

"Is she injured?"

"I don't think so. I guess… she was just knocked out."

"Take her to the Tower's infirmary. We'll get there soon. The rest of the H.I.V.E. also made their escape. We'll look for them, but before we have to make sure Raven's fine."

"A- all right."

The signal went off and Beast Boy took Raven on his pterodactyl shape and flew back to the tower. Raven seemed to be in pain but nothing so serious. But the changeling feared Jinx words, it was as if she was just planning on harming her all along.

'Raven, please be fine.'

(*)

Cyborg studied her for some minutes and the rest of the titans waited for him to say something.

"Please, is friend Raven going to wake up soon?"

Cyborg turned to them "Certainly, I don't get why she is taking so long, she would usually be awaken by now. There are no injuries, not deep pain. But what seems stranger is that she's doing nothing to heal herself."

They all looked at her and thought about it. Starfire frowned and asked again. "What is the best for us to do?"

"I think we just wait. Raven's not on a critical state, she will eventually wake up."

"Ummm… guys." Beast Boy said awkwardly getting their attention. "Jinx said she would be fine, but she left smiling evilly and I could hear about her trying a new trick on her."

"What could that trick be?" Robin took his chin with his hand and wondered out loud. "I suggest finding Jinx and getting her to fix it then." He turned and left the infirmary, apparently to make some deep research. Starfire followed him and the two remaining titans glanced to one another.

"I guess we do the same, BB." Cyborg checked some last things and left the room.

"Umm… right." He hesitated on letting her alone but when he was about to leave her too he heard her move and groan again.

"Raven?" His ears perked up and turned around. She was moving slightly on discomfort. He walked closer to her and then her eyes shoot open in fear. He rushed to her. "Raven, you're back!"

She turned to look at him with eyes stilled widened and raised her voice. "Who are you?"

* * *

Yaaaay! First chapter n_n

Keep reading guys and leave your review.

See yaa! ;)


	2. As If Looking To Someone Else

**Get My Memories Away**

Thanks for your reviews guys :3

Ok so, Raven can't remember now. How will they react? She's now like a new girl from the team.

R&R n_n

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** As If Looking To Someone Else**

"What?" Beast Boy just stood there not believing her words. _"Who are you?"_

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin had walked in the room to find out what was going on. "Raven you're awake! Hey you had me worried for a second."

Now she was panicking. A green guy, a floating girl and a half robot man wasn't something you get used to that easy. She stood up as fast as she could. Beast Boy was still surprised to see that she didn't recognize him. She touched her head again and this time she fell on her knees.

"Raven!" Beast Boy got closer and grabbed her hand to help her up. She shook it off and slowly stood up by herself.

Robin looked at her frightened expression and frowned. "You can't remember us, right?"

She shook her head. He turned to the rest of the team. "Jinx must have put a spell on her, though I'm not sure." He stopped and turned to their mechanic friend. "Can you prove it wasn't her just hurting her head?"

Cyborg turned to the frightened girl and spoke softly. "Ok. I know you're afraid, and we know you don't trust us. But believe me when I say that we're your friends. And we just try to fix things." Raven looked at them all and saw their worried expressions. She hesitated but nodded after a while. "Good, I need to check something, ok?"

(*)

Starfire and Beast Boy were told to leave for a while. They stayed in the common room, not believing what had just happened. It's been almost an hour and Beast Boy was wandering around the whole time. 'How can't she remember anything, I'm pretty sure she's been hurt worse on other occasions.' After what seemed like hours, the door slid open and revealed the two remaining titans and the still confused girl.

"Friend, do you remember us now?" Starfire flew to her and her eyes were full of hope. But the three of them shook their heads in denial. The alien frowned as so did Beast Boy.

Cyborg started to explain how Raven wasn't hurt enough for her not to remember anything. He also explained she had just lost her powers. Everyone was surprised, just as Raven was for having them in the first place.

"Other than her name and some things from her past, she can't remember anything. She couldn't tell if she came from Azarath. For what we got, she believes she has lived on Jump City all her life. And the weird thing is that there's no trace of her power at all." Cyborg finished explaining.

They all looked at Raven, who blushed from all the attention she was receiving. She was trying hard to handle this situation and now she was willing to cooperate. They had shown her she could trust these people.

"What's the plan?" Beast Boy asked while looking at Raven. He noticed her blush and it was as if he was looking to someone else.

"Raven's got nowhere to go. She is willing to stay here until we find out what happened to her." Robin explained. "She'll need our assistance. And with no powers she won't be able to fight crime with us." They all nodded and he turned to Raven and smiled. "You'll be alright" Then he said with determination. "And we'll find the solution."

(*)

"This is your room friend Raven." Starfire showed her the door with her name on it and opened it. 'It seems it is.' She sighed and smiled to Starfire "Thank you, uummm… star…?"

"Starfire." Starfire corrected, her smile growing bigger.

Raven nodded. "Starfire." She paused and frowned "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your name before. Actually, I don't know the names of the rest. "She opened the door and made her entrance. "I just got Robin's. He's the leader, it seems." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, he is." Starfire's eyes brightened as she got an idea. "Would you like to have the girl talk with me? I might be of help if you wish to know something about us, or how we do the kick of the butt to the criminals." She said as joyous as if it were the most wonderful thing in the whole world. Raven sweat-dropped slightly but it wasn't a bad idea at all, if anything she needed to know what kind of people she was living with now.

"It seems like a good idea." She managed to smile slightly and Starfire smile even wider. "But, not now. My head still hurts and I don't think it's the best time." Starfire just nodded her head while Raven opened her closet to get a clean new cloak. The tamaranian was really surprised, if Raven was her old self she wouldn't be accepting.

"What do you wish to do now?"

"Ummm… how about some dinner?"

(*)

"OH NOO!" Cyborg was fighting the computer on his new game and was loosing miserably while the changeling looked at it absentmindedly.

"Oh, come on, B. I need someone to beat. Now get your lazy butt over here and get your controller."

"Not now, Cy." He said without even looking up.

"Hey what's the problem? Is it about Raven? She'll be fine, she was scared before but now she trusts us. And we'll find a solution."

Beast Boy knew his best friend was right and though he wasn't in the mood yet, he took the controller and started a new game.

At that very moment, the female titans walked into the room. Starfire had been talking the whole way to the kitchen and Raven was really into the conversation. Starfire was talking about Silky and the alien's joy was contagious, then she stopped talking as they arrived to their destiny. "Oh, here's the kitchen." The boys heard the alien but didn't turn around. "This is the place where we can take the meal of the night." Beast Boy didn't pay much attention until he heard a familiar, yet not so common chuckle. 'Rae?' He turned around forgetting completely about the game.

"You speak so funny." She said.

Beast Boy made his way up to them and greeted them.

"Hi girls!" he said grinning widely and waving one hand.

"Hello, friend Beast Boy!" The tamaranian answered also smiling.

Raven wasn't used to them all and didn't know how to act around them so she just managed to say "Hi" with a soft voice. Then the noisy voice of their mechanic teammate filled the room.

"Oh yeeeeah, baby. Cyborg wins again! Booyah!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and turned to him.

"Not fair! I wasn't even theeere" He whined in disappointment. The empath let her self chuckle softly again. Without her powers, her emotions weren't a threatening any longer. But no one had noticed it before Beast Boy did. He turned to her again, now in disbelief. Had he just made Raven laugh? Well, almost. Suddenly he paid no attention to his robotic friend making fun of him and walked to the girls again.

"What'cha doing?

"We are going to get dinner." Raven said.

"Ok, I'm in." He grinned and walked to the fridge.

"Hey BB, you left me hanging over here! Bring your butt right here and right now!" Cyborg shouted from the couch.

"Come on Cy, you know you want some tofu too."

Cyborg coughed dramatically. "Tofu?"

And there it goes. Another shameless argument about meat and tofu. The two girls smiled every once in a while until Robin made his entrance taking the role of an annoyed father. "You two, stop fighting and get yourselves what you really want and eat it!"

Starfire giggled and Robin softened. He looked at her and smiled. Then he went to the fridge and took his own food. The alien didn't take her eyes away from him and Raven noticed smiling a little devilishly inside. Oh, that girl talk had gotten a new subject of interest.

Suddenly she snapped back to reality when she saw a hand offering her a cup of tea. She looked up and found a grinning Beast Boy. "This is your favorite tea." Her eyes widened for a second as she took the tea. Then she turned away hiding a tiny blush which, thankfully, no one noticed, except for the tamaranian in front of her.

Yup! That girl talk was going to be _really _interesting.

* * *

There you go…. My second chapter. Did you like it? You better did!

Don't forget to review! O.O

See yaa! ;)


	3. A Hard Night

****

Get My Memories Away

WOOOAH! Here I go again… I DO NOT own the Teen Titans u_u

Well, third chapter coming ^^ Hope you like it!

R&R ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** A Hard Night**

The day was soon ending and they had had dinner. Raven had not grown much closer to anybody, other than Starfire and she still needed time to get completely used to the team. She managed to say some words but nothing big. You could tell that Timid was taking the best of her now that she could be released. The night had come and now it was time for the young heroes to get some rest.

"Well, Raven, you have to stay in the infirmary for now, you've having headaches and I want to monitor them, you agree?" They all looked at her for her response.

"There's not much of a choice, is it?" She replied almost as her old self. Cyborg smiled a bit and got everything in the right position.

"I'm sure it was a hard day but you'll be able to get some rest here." Robin explained. "If you hear the alarm, don't panic. We'll take control of it all, and someone will get here to check on you."

Her eyes widened, "So am I staying… alone?"

No one replied. She wasn't really hurt and they didn't believe that the Raven could be this afraid.

"I'll stay." Every one's eyes turned to the changeling who laugh sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda feel guilty for her accident."

"Good, if something bad happens, you tell us." The leader gave his final order to the shape shifter and walked away.

"I wish you to be recovered in the day of tomorrow." Raven nodded and waved a hand to the alien.

"If she gets a hard headache and falls unconscious, give her one of these." Cyborg handed a small bottle to his best friend who nodded in response. Cyborg waved a hand before leaving the room.

"So, it's all your fault, right?"

"Uh?"

She raised her eyebrow and he got the point.

"Oh… I" he chuckled nervously. "I was you partner when we fought Jinx, so I'm kinda involved." He grinned but she said nothing. She just looked at the ceiling and suddenly she felt really tired.

"Umm… I really… need to sleep now." She turned a bit to the opposite side of him and he was left trying to say something.

"Uh, ok. Good night, Rae."

"…" Nothing. He frowned, but after a moment of silence…

"Good night." He looked to her. "And it's _Raven_." He couldn't help but smile at her reply.

(*)

Next morning, she woke up at 6: 30 am (some things never change, uh?). She looked at her side and saw the green man who was now asleep, but she couldn't help but notice the bags down his eyes. She frowned. 'Didn't you sleep at all?'

The alarm went off and they both jumped. "Uh, Whaa-" He shook his head and stood up. Raven had already regained herself and smiled at the scene in front of her, though he didn't notice. "Are you all right?" He asked. She simply nodded. He smiled at her and took his communicator out "Dude, what can possibly be up this early in the morning?"

"It's Gizmo, if we get him, he might lead us to Jinx. Get here, right now!" Raven raised her eyebrow. She couldn't hear anything besides what the changeling said.

"Um… but what about Raven?" He said looking at her who still seemed to be afraid.

"You're right. Cyborg, stay with Raven, if something get's wrong you'll know what to do." The leader said to their mechanic friend who was already with Robin.

Beast Boy turned off the communicator and walked to Raven. "Are you better now?"

"I didn't get any headaches all night. I guess I'm fine."

"Good." He smiled.

"So… will you stay?" She tried to hide the interest she had for him to stay with her.

"No. Cyborg's coming anyway. Don't worry." He gave her a wide grin and she tried even harder to hide her upcoming blush.

Cyborg made his entrance and Beast Boy waved a hand saying "See ya!" leaving the girl with his best friend and a small smile on her face.

(*)

"Where is she?" Robin demanded as they captured the villain.

"Let me go, losers."

"Please, we wish to talk to your friend Jinx."

"Aaaagg. I told you. I don't know where she is, _princess_."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "You will tell us. Where is Jinx?"

"I don't know!"

"You're lying." Beast Boy said.

"I was sent away by you, green elf, before I could catch on her. I'm alone! Ok?"

Robin frowned in anger. "Robin, perhaps he is telling us the truth."

"Maybe, Star. But we can't trust him." He turned to Gizmo. "You're coming with us."

(*)

"I got it Robin. I'll prepare the chamber." Cyborg had received Robin's orders and then he turned off the communicator turning to Raven.

"Well, it's seem like I have something else to do. You don't have to stay here. Do you wanna come?

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

They headed to a room that actually scared Raven. It was like a prison and she watched as Cyborg made some changes and then looked at her.

"Don't worry. We're going to find out what happened to you."

She nodded and turned as she heard a noise outside the room.

"You thick headed moron, stop pushing me."

Gizmo's voice was new for Raven. She moved aside as she saw Beast Boy and Robin dragging this new character. Starfire floating just a few feet behind them. They locked him in the chamber and left him for a moment.

"I don't think he'll say anything, but maybe he'll talk to us tomorrow." All the attention was now on Robin who seemed to have a plan. "Let's just leave him alone to think about it."

"Since when did you turn into a cop?" Beast Boy asked rising and eyebrow.

"Just don't do anything to him!" He said that walking away again.

"Dude…."

"Man, you know about his temper. Hey, wanna lose again in Mega Monkeys?"

"Not now Cy." He yawned. "I didn't really sleep last night. I want some rest."

Cyborg shrugged. "Your choice."

Raven looked sadly as the changeling walked to his room. She knew it was her fault. And he even fought this guy. Why hadn't he fallen asleep yet, was beyond her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg.

"If anything's wrong, just call me."

She nodded and took the communicator he was now handing her.

"Glorious! Now you're a part of the team officially!"

Cyborg chuckled a little but walked away.

"Friend Raven, do you wish to join me to have the early feast?"

"Uh… Sure."

(*)

They had finished their breakfast but Raven's mind was somewhere else. Starfire looked at her sadly and thought of something to break the silence. "Do you wish to have the girl talk with me now?" She said clapping her hands. Raven thought for a while and nodded as she remembered she still needed to know more about them.

When they were on Starfire's room Raven felt as she was in a five-year-old-girl's room. "So, what do you want to talk about first?"

* * *

Heeem.. sorry guys. You'll just have to wait 'til next chapter to check on their talk =D

SOO.. keep reading, k? And leave a nice review :)

See yaa! ;)


	4. Girl Talk

**Get My Memories Away**

I do not own the Teen Titans ¬¬ I know.. that's so bad.

Well... sorry for the late updat.. but here it is finally ^^

Enjoy ;)

R&R

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Girl Talk**

"Let me get this straight." Starfire had just explained Raven the basic information about the team and a little bit about Raven herself. "So basically, Robin's the leader and the only normal human, right? The mechanic guy, Cyborg, he can change his body into weapons, he's strong and very intelligent. Beast Boy can turn into any animal he chooses to be. You are a tamaranian who can fly and throw your star bolts, right?

"That is correct." Starfire nodded and clapped her hands.

"And you're telling me, I am a half demon whose magic powers let me levitate any object and myself?"

"You can also manifest your soul in the shape of a black Raven. You can walk through the walls. You communicate with your emotions and-" She started to enlist all her abilities and Raven wasn't really getting any of them. So she interrupted.

"Starfire, that's enough about my powers, ok?"

She nodded and asked. "What do you wish to talk about now, friend?"

Raven's lips turned into an almost unseen devil smirk as she turned to her.

"So what's Robin like?"

"Oh, he is the best of friends! He is so sweet and smart. He's caring and protective." Then she gasped at what she's said and put her hands over her mouth. Raven's smile grew wider. 'I got you!'

For a moment no one said anything, but Raven just had to ask it. "You really like him, right?"

Starfire blushed and answered without looking at Raven "He's a great friend of mine. He was the first one to accept me. We are very close."

Raven's mind came with another question with Starfire's answer. "How close am I… to the others?" She asked timidly.

"Ummm…" Starfire looked up in thought and finally told her. "To be honest, you were the kind of person who preferred being alone and not the kind that likes company. You were usually by yourself meditating or reading a book. Perhaps it was caused by your emotions."

"My emotions?"

"Yes. Your powers and emotions are directly linked to one another. And with any strong emotion, they can get loose and out of control."

Raven frowned and looked down. She didn't like they way she described her.

"Oh, but do not worry. You were a very close friend. If we had any trouble you worried for us." Both girls smiled and Starfire continued.

"You are also close to Robin and you shared a bond with your powers. Cyborg said you were like his younger sister. You and I had switched bodies, and we learned to get close to one another. Oh and Beast Boy, I believe you were a close friend of Beast Boy's. He must be you're best friend!"

"What? Really?" Raven looked up, surprised with her new friend's statement. "What kind of… relationship did we have?"

Starfire noticed Raven's interest and remembered what happened last night. May be it was the perfect time to know the reason.

"Oh you were the closest of friends. He's the one who knows you more than the rest of us. He knew about your favorite tea, right?" Starfire winked at her before Raven blushed and Starfire continued.

"However he usually made you mad for many reasons. But that's what's wonderful about you two!"

"It is?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes! Friend Beast Boy always tries to cheer you up, and he wants you to smile. But you can't because your powers would get out of control. I know friend Beast Boy knows about it but he insists to make you happy even when you would throw him out the window."

"I would?"

The tamaranian hesitated but answered. "Umm, yes. You did it once before."

"So how could I be a good friend of his? It seems like I was a horrible person." She said standing up.

Starfire shook her head. "You are not."

"But all I ever did was hide myself away while he's the one that cared for me the most and I threw him out a window?" She sighed and looked at the floor sadly. "He stayed with me all last night, fully awake. Why would he do that after all that I have done to him? That was so… sweet… and I didn't de-" Starfire was grinning widely. "What?"

"You _do_ like friend Beast Boy, right?"

The former titan backed away a little as her eyes widened. "Wh… what? Like? How? What do you mean?" The poor girl stuttered and Starfire smiled wider.

"Oh this is glorious! You and friend Beast Boy. You two are so cute!"

Raven panicked. "Shhh! You better keep quiet. I don't want to be teased about it. Then _you_ would be the one thrown out the window!"

"So you _do _accept it. You have the feelings of affection for him!"

Raven sweat dropped and looked for something smooth to say but nothing came. If anything, she remembered as much as she knew about him and what the alien said was true. He was nice and now she even found him funny, and he _did_ care for her, more than the others and that's something he had shown since she regained consciousness.

She sighed once more and hung her head a little in defeat. It was true. She had felt somewhat different around him, just by spending one day with this new man. After a while she nodded as a bright red light came to her cheeks.

"I... I like him."

(*)

A pink haired teen and four more guys were kneeled in front of an older mysterious man.

"Did you manage your task?"

"The girl is ready."

"Well done, team. And the infiltration?"

"Done."

"Excellent, my students. Excellent! Now complete your task."

"Thank you." The girl, revealed as Jinx looks up at the mysterious man. "Brother."

* * *

:O

HEY! I hope you had liked it ^^

Please review this chapter :) I'll be glad to know what you think :)

See yaa! ;)


	5. Gizmo's Plan

**Get My Memories Away**

**Uh… guys. Here's the thing I DO NOT own anything! Trust me, I don't u_u**

Well ladies and gentlemen: here's the fifth chapter, yaaay! I want to apologize for being SO late, but… Oh whatever just enjoy it! ^^

R&R ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Gizmo's Plan**

"What do you want with her?"

Robin smashed both his hand down on the desk as he was getting seriously irritated. He kept making the same question over and over again to their new guest, but he refused to give the answer that the leader expected.

"I already told you that idiot."

Just as he was about to reply there was a soft knock heard on the door.

"What now?" He made his way to the door and opened it harshly just to find Starfire was on the other side with her head down. So he calmed down immediately. "Uh, sorry Star. What's the matter?"

"I was only making sure you were fine."

"Well, I would like to say so. Seriously but…" he trailed off looking at the villain behind him.

"Is it all right if I stay here?"

He froze since he didn't really want her to see him like this. "Uhh…"

"I won't be of bother. If you wish I could be of your assistance."

"It's not about that Star, but I don't really want-"

"I do not fear the current situation. I fear the way you manage it."

"But, Star."

"Oh just let her stay, she will convince you anyway." The now irritated villain spoke from behind.

They both blush a little, but Robin new better it was not a good idea. If she was there he wouldn't get to work the way he was used to.

"Ummm, Star, I'm really sorry. But I propose you something. I'll call Cyborg to handle this problem for me and I could take a rest. If you're ok with it."

She didn't answer for a moment. For a second she thought it was her fault that he wasn't working, but in the other hand, she didn't like the way he use to get when it comes to crimes. So she gave him a soft smile and nodded her head.

They called Cyborg and got out of the chamber in the instant he arrived to replace Robin. Leaving their mechanic friend with a suggestive smirk.

(*)

On the other side of the hallway, the pale former titans stood in front of her huge bookcase wondering which would be a good book to read. She found them all too interesting. After all, she got them herself.

After a moment her head started to hurt and she slumped down on her bed staring at the ceiling. But suddenly that image was replaced by the memory of the green teen she had a crush on. She let out a soft sigh before groaning as she turned around to her window.

"_I.. I like him."_

"_Wonderful!" Starfire clapped her hands in excitement._

"_Star, please don't say a word. This is new for me, and I don't feel like doing something about it."_

"_But friend, he might want to know something like this."_

"_What about Robin, does he know?"_

_Starfire's smile disappeared as she shook her head. _

After that conversation, Starfire had promised not to say anything and they kept talking about other stuff. Raven smiled at the thought of these new people. She had a very close new friend, and she found her self falling for one of them too. She was the new girl, and she didn't mind.

(*)

"No, no, no, no… Awww man! I can't believe I lost again to the computer!" Beast Boy who was now awake threw the controller to the couch resting his head in both his hands. "At this rate I'll never get to win to Cyborg" He admitted disappointed. Then he heard the door opening revealing Starfire giggling at something Robin had just said.

Beast Boy's lips turned to an evil smile and walked to them.

"Hi, guys! What'cha doin? Hey, so you eh… are finally together?"

Robin blushed terribly hiding his face and Starfire answered innocently. "Please, what do you mean? Robin and I _are_ together." She said making a gesture from her to Robin proving they were walking together.

The changeling tried to hide the laughter pressing his two hands over his mouth and finally said. "It's ok, it's ok. I'll leave you two alone." He said giggling his eyebrows and walking to the door receiving a death glare from the Boy Wonder.

Just as he stepped out of the room he couldn't help but laugh. He walked through the hallway with eyes closed… 'Robin's face was priceless.' "Aaagh" and yes… he fell. But he didn't just fall; he was on top of someone, and not just someone, but the violet haired woman. As he opened his eyes he froze immediately.

He got up as quickly as he could and offered her a hand. "Oh, Raven, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't see you-"

"Uh.. It's fine." She said taking his offered hand blushing at the instant. Then he took the book she held from the floor and handed it to her.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Were you going to read?"

"Boy, I didn't know we had our own Einstein in the tower." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, I just figured- HEY!"

She rolled her eyes and started to walk but he stopped her taking her arm gently but hard enough for her to stop.

"I wouldn't do that." He started smiling a little. "The two lovebirds are having their _alone_ time."

"Lovebirds?" She raised her eyebrow. "You mean…"

"Yup, Robin and Star."

"So you know about it?" She said a little naïve.

"Pff… Everyone in Jump City knows about it."

She gazed to the door and then back to him. "If it's that obvious, why aren't they together yet?"

He shrugged. "Who knows. But If I were you, I'd read elsewhere. You know, to push 'em a little."

She sighed. "Oh well, I didn't really feel like reading it anyway." She said as she walked back to her room. But he stopped her. Again.

"Hey, we can do something together." He said joyous and her cheeks threatened to flush. "Cyborg's busy too, and I thought… Well, do you want to?"

He gave her his pleading eyes and after a small pause, long enough to regain her composure, she answered. "Uh.. sure."

(*)

"I already talked to your so called leader before he ran away with his girlfriend." Gizmo spat at the half machine titan that was making his entrance to the chamber.

"I know, but I'm stuck with you til he brings his proud butt back here again, and I'm not on the mood to argue with you either, so why don't we just pretend? I'll work on my mechanisms and you just be quiet."

"Hey tin man. Don't ignore me! Just let me out, piece of crap."

"Look, I don't like having you here either, so you better not mess with me ryte now, k?"

There was a time of silence before the annoying villain talk again, but this time he spoke softly almost in defeat. "You look really upset, right?"

Cyborg turned to him and muttered a simple "Shut up."

"What were you doing?"

"All right, you wanna talk, we'll talk. Before you appeared I was updating my system with a new program. The alarm went off and I had to rush leaving my update incomplete. When they brought you back here I had sometime and I played some games for a while. Then I received… uh… someone's call… just to be interrupted by Robin asking me to take care of you."

"So… he interrupted your talk with, a girl.. err.. right? And then he takes an unnecessary break with _his_ girl." Gizmo teased. "That really sucks."

"Uggh. I said to shut up!" Cyborg shouted in anger.

The criminal held a devilish smile and thought proudly. 'This is going to be so easy.'

* * *

How did it go? :)

Hey! *whispering* I'll give you an advice….. REVIEW GUYS! It won't kill anybody xD

Til next chapter..

See yaa! ;)


	6. The Ride

**Get My Memories Away**

**I own nothing! x(**

Wow… six chapters, yaaay! I would like to thank ALL my reviewers. You're the reason I keep doing this ^^

So… you keep reviewing ok? ^^

* * *

**Chapter ****6: The Ride**

"This is a wonderful view." Raven said since it was the first time she remembered being on the Tower's roof.

"It is, right?" He said grinning widely. "Being the city heroes has its benefits." His said wiggling his eyebrows, she just rolled her eyes but smiled at him anyway.

Then he walked to the edge but turned back to her when he noticed she wasn't following.

"What's the matter?"

She hesitated to answer but after a moment she eventually did. "I- I'm not a fan of great heights." Then she looked away embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" He laughed a little, but then he saw her moving in discomfort on her spot and he got serious. "Ohh."

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought you were kidding. You used to meditate at the edge almost every day, so…"

"Well, I used to fly back then. Now I don't." This time she wasn't embarrassed, but a little sad.

He felt bad for his friend who looked more vulnerable than ever. They didn't say a word for a while until he came up with a great idea.

She was still looking down when she suddenly saw his gloved hand in front of her. She looked up to find him smiling to her. "Take it. I'll show you something."

She hesitantly took his hand but then he saw her book. "Umm.. you better leave it on the floor." She looked down to the object he was referring to and raised an eyebrow. But he just kept smiling. "Trust me."

She did as she was told and let him lead the way. They got to the border and she immediately froze. She turned to him just to see that he was smirking. She feared the worst and panicked, opening her eyes widely in horror. He didn't pay attention to her reaction and took her with both arms protectively and jumped out off the tower.

'I died, I just died. I know for sure I died.' The poor pale girl repeated to herself. She had her eyes closed tightly before opening one eye noticing she was in fact alive. She snapped back to reality embracing the one thing closest to her.

"Beast Boy?"

He had turned into a pterodactyl, big enough to carry her on his back without any problem. And now she blushed at the strange sensation of being so close and hugging him. Well sort of.

He just smiled inside of his mind, proud of himself at the way she had reacted.

She looked up at the horizon and she gasped at the sight. The sea was brightening beautifully in the light of the midday sun. Everything seemed to be in perfect harmony. She smiled immediately. It was one of the best sights she could imagine.

Then he thought of a better idea and Raven moved slightly as he was approaching closer to the sea reaching just inches higher on top of it. After a moment she managed to take her hand out to touch the sea, and she smiled again at the feeling of the water crashing against her hand.

Just as she was getting relaxed, he moved again flying higher so she wrapped both her arms tightly around the changeling closing her eyes again and screamed a little. "Beast Boy, stop it!"

He slowed down and when she opened her eyes again they were on top of the city.

"Oh, this is beautiful Beast Boy."

He smiled once more to himself and headed to the tallest skyscraper. And she couldn't believe how wonderful a city could be seen from the highest top.

"This is wonderful!" It was just a whisper, but Beast Boy heard it clearly. She was really enjoying this sudden crazy journey.

He made his way back to the tower taking another direction for her to keep enjoying the different views. This time she didn't feel uncomfortable or afraid and she smiled all the way back.

As soon as they arrived at the tower he landed on the roof again, Raven moved down to the floor and he turned back to his normal self collapsing on the floor and breathing heavily. In all honesty, it had in fact been a long and hard flight for the Changeling. Then he sat up and looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's- It's ok. I- I really enjoyed it. Thank you."

He didn't answer for a while. He just stared at her a little. Was Raven really stuttering? It might be just a moment, but he thought of her as a completely new girl. As if they had just met. He shook his head a little before she got suspicious and answered with a smile. "Sure, no problem."

"So.. are you still afraid of heights?"

"Well… maybe…" She looked to the roof border and walked all the way. She looked at the horizon and then to the ground. She backed away almost immediately and he chuckled at the sight.

"It's alright Raven. It's not like you have to live on the edge."

"I'm sorry you had to take me all around Jump City for nothing." She said embarrassed but he shook his head.

"It was a pretty good exercise. And despite being trained to death by Mr. I'm-the-boss-here.-Do-as-I-say, I spent a really good time with a wonderful girl."

Then he locked eyes with her for a moment until they both blushed and looked away.

'Geez, what was that about? What on earth took over me to say that?'

'Ok, Raven. Don't get so joyful about it. You don't want to get hurt, right? Just think about something! OH!' And then she saw her book.

She took it and got it closer to her. "Umm… maybe I should… get it back to my book case."

"Uh.. Yeah. Y-you should." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

They were both still avoiding eye contact and the silence was becoming _very_ awkward. She couldn't take it anymore so she continued.

"I may go inside now." She started to walk back to the tower, then stop and turned to him. "And… thank you for the ride."

She turned around and rushed inside the tower. Beast Boy could just watch her leaving and chuckled quietly to himself. 'What was that?'

* * *

That. Was. It!

Pretty good uh? Hahaha xD I'll let YOU tell me what you think about it^^ But I really had fun writing this .

See Yaa! ;)


	7. Awkward

**Get My Memories Away**

Ok... you'll make me say it: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans x(

Hey boys and girls... I'm sorry if I couldn't update earlier.. I apologize to all the followers of my story but thank you anyway n_n But here it is.. as promised: Chapter 7!

Now.. be nice people and review, would you? Good ;)

**R & R**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Awkward **

As soon as he had closed the door that led to the roof. Beast Boy snapped back to reality and shook his head. 'What the…'

He ran down to his room and rested his back on his door. 'Did I just flirt with Raven?' He took his hands to his face in frustration. 'Uggh! Beast Boy, are you insane?'

He started to wander around his room. 'How did it happen?' The memories of the previous events ran freely in his mind haunting him and he stopped when he saw a particular smile, Raven's smile. He thought about it for a while and he found himself smiling slightly. 'She was truly happy. I had never seen Raven like this before. She looked-'

He shook his head and groaned. 'No, I can't like her.' Then he decided to go play some video games to wash away those thoughts.

(*)

A little further down the hall, in Raven's room, said girl was still dazed from the moment she just shared with Beast Boy. She was in her bed looking at the ceiling with a small smile, but then her smile vanished. She was thinking how this could be a huge mistake. After all, she wouldn't be the same for much longer. Even when she had lost her memories and the essence of the original Raven, she still was the same sensible girl.

It had been two hours since that incident and she had been clearing her mind out. Without a second thought she decided that it would be better if she just keep her distance from Beast Boy.

With a final sigh, the violet haired girl stood from her bed and walked out of her room to get some tea. Inside she was praying that she wouldn't find him in her way. Little did she know that the man who crept her thoughts would be in the same room.

As soon as she opened the door the changeling turned around from the couch at the sudden sound. When she looked back at him they both froze in fear for a second. They were the last people they wanted to see at the moment. She immediately regained herself and cursed at the fact that he was there. She rushed to the kitchen without looking back at him.

He let out his breath he had been holding and returned to his game but now he was no longer paying attention. He was now wondering what the former titan was thinking about.

'Is she mad at me?' He skipped a move with his controller and lost to the computer. "Uggh" He started again trying his best not to make it obvious that it was because of her.

On the other side of the room, stood an impatient Raven waiting for the water to boil. Did she really have to find him here alone? But now she wondered why he was so nervous about it. She frowned as she thought 'He might be regretting what he did.' She sighed sadly and crossed her arms as she rested her back on the fridge.

Beast Boy lost a few more times until he decided to turn the game station off. When he did, his eyes widened in realization. Now he had no excuse not to talk to her. 'Damn it.'

He turned to the kitchen and saw that she was looking absentminded at the floor. The water was boiling and the kettle started to whistle. When she didn't make a move he walked to the kitchen and turned the stove off. Raven snapped back to reality at the lack of noise and noticed he was standing in front of her looking at her strangely. A blush crept to her cheeks for the hundredth time that day and she shook her head to wash it away. 'Stupid human nervous system.'

She murmured a quiet "Thank you" before taking the kettle and then she started to prepare her tea.

He rubbed the back of his neck and was about to start a conversation when the doors whooshed open. They both turned to the entrance and they had never been so glad before to see Starfire or Robin.

"Good afternoon to you two, friends."

"Hello Star."Beast Boy answered back almost immediately and Raven just made a gesture with her free hand as she took a sip to her tea.

"Ok, I think I'll head back to my room now." The changeling said with a sheepish smile and rushed away. The arriving titans didn't have time to replay as he was already gone, but Raven stared at the door for a few more seconds.

Robin cleared his throat and she instantly turned to him. "You ok?"

"Umm, sure. Why not?" She said taking another sip to her tea. He raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it that way.

"I think I should go see Cyborg now."

Both girls just nodded and he left them alone. The alien princess turned to Raven with concern in her eyes. Raven knew that she wouldn't let go and sighed in defeat before Starfire could even ask what had happened.

"Can we just… talk about it later?" Said that, the once empath walked to her room.

(*)

'Uggh! Those were the most awkward minutes of my life!' Beast Boy let himself fall to his bed defeated. 'I don't wanna go through that ever again.'

He just stood there staring out his window but thinking about the moment in the kitchen the whole time. 'What was she thinking?' He sat up in his bed. 'She was so deep in thought and I'm sure she was avoiding me.'

He looked down saddened that he might have ruined a new friendship. Maybe he should talk with her about it.

He left his room and walked to her door. He wasn't sure if she would be there by now, but he decided that if she wasn't there, he wouldn't talk to her somewhere else. When he was in front of her door, his knees felt weak and he felt like he needed to clear his throat. But he still wanted to do this, so he reached the cold metal of her door and knocked softly but hard enough to be heard.

Raven, who had already cleared her mind, thought it would be Starfire and decided to open. But to her surprise, it wasn't Starfire.

"Uhh… what… do you want?" She said trying not to stutter.

"Ammm is it a good moment?" Beast Boy answered still surprised for not having to knock twice.

She blinked a few times but decided that it was now or never. She let him in and they took a seat in her bed.

"What is it?" She asked awkwardly.

He took a long breathe and started. "You know… I kinda wanted to talk about earlier."

She sighed and nodded, then he continued. "I…" He couldn't manage to say anything else. She turned to him concerned but waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry."

She smiled slightly but it was a sad smile and he noticed.

"No, no.. I mean. What happened wasn't supposed to happen. I mean- Damn it." He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Beast Boy, I get it."Her confidence returned and she started to talk. "We were just caught in the moment, nothing more."

He still didn't look up and was looking for something smooth to say trying not to hurt her feelings. "But yet I'm really sorry."

"Look, let's just pretend it never happened, you agree?" She finally said.

He looked at her and she continued. "I like the way you are and I would like to keep you as a friend. That's enough for me. And even if you had meant something more by that, we could have never been something more."

Now he was the one looking saddened so she added quickly. "You know… since my situation is… provisional."

He chuckled a little and finally smiled at her. "Right. So? Friends?"

She smiled genuinely and nodded. "Friends."

They walked to her door but he still felt guilty about what had happened and due to the lack of words he did the best thing that came to his mind, he got closer to her and hugged her. Her heart stopped for a second but then she hugged him back.

He had never been that close to her since the time she hugged him after feeling betrayed by Malchior and it actually felt… nice. His eyes widened at his thought and as he noticed that they had been that way longer than he had planned so he pulled back.

"Uhh… Thank you, for understanding."

She nodded slightly and let him leave her room.

"So, see ya later." He said and left heading to the common room again. She closed her door and sighed relieved that it was over. But something didn't feel right.

'I guess It's time to talk with Starfire.'

* * *

That was it ^^

Wooah.. poor Raven. What is she feeling like now? :/ Ok.. we'll have to wait for the next chapter :O

Leave your reviews.. I accept anything! x)

See yaa! ;)


	8. The Talk

**Get My Memories Away**

**I own nothing! x(**

Hello everybody! Thanks for all your reviews. They meant A LOT to me :) I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing ok? xD

Anyway :) thanks. And here we have chapter 8! **R&R **

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Talk**

After her conversation with Beast Boy, Raven slid down her door and sat there. Without even noticing her eyes started to water. She puts her hands over her face and started to cry softly.

'How could I be such an idiot?'

'Of course he won't like me! 'He hates me!'

She wasn't mad at him, and she wasn't even mad at herself. She felt that way because she knew it was her old personality that ruined any chance she had, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She cried quietly for a few minutes but she inhaled deeply and stood up. She wiped away her tears and decided it was better to talk to her best friend about it. So she left her room went straight to Starfire's room praying that she would be there, because there was no way she would walk back to the common room.

(*)

Beast Boy was glad that the previous wave of awkwardness was over, and now he was enjoying his time watching some T.V. Or so, everyone would have thought.

'Raven… Is she alright?' He thought to himself, tapping his fingers impatiently on the couch. He kept watching T.V. trying to concentrate on it but failing.

'I never thought I would hug her again. What was that for anyway? Uggh… Ok, stop Beast Boy! The awkward situation's over and I don't wanna go through that ever again.'

He changed the channels half interested as something new came to his mind. 'But there was something about that hug.' He sighed. 'Did she really forgive me? What if I truly hurt her? I'm an idiot.'

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He turned around just in time to see Cyborg making his entrance. He spotted Beast Boy on the couch but ignored him. He walked to the kitchen and prepared himself some sandwich.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, turned off the T.V. and walked to him.

"You alright, dude?"

"Beast Boy, I'm not really in the mood, ok?" He took his food and walked out of the common room. When he opened the door, there was a sad looking Starfire who he ignored as well.

"Geez what's his problem?" Beast Boy asked the alien.

"I believe our friends Cyborg and Robin are not getting along with one another."

Beast Boy saw her worried and saddened expression and decided not to ask anything else for now. Maybe Cyborg himself could talk about it later. Instead he tried to cheer her up.

"Umm.. I know that's sad Starfire." He looked at the door and continued "But I bet he just had a bad day. He will be fine in a few hours. Don't worry 'bout them ok?"

Starfire nodded half believing the changeling's words and the she remember something.

"Oh, now I remember." She said turning to him. "Are you alright, friend?"

"Uhh?"

"You appeared to be bothered by something earlier. May I be of help?"

Only Starfire would put aside all her worries and sorrows trying to help a close friend.

"Oh. No, there's nothing wrong Star." He laughed sheepishly. "I'm better now."

Now, Starfire wasn't that naïve, and she could see through his lie.

"Friend, may I be of help?"

This time her face was filled with pure concern but at the same time was firm and demanding. Beast Boy had never seen that expression on her, not to him anyway. He didn't talk for a while and she spoke again.

"Is it something about friend Raven?"

He froze. "W- what?"

"I'm sorry. She appeared to be just as troubled as you were and I thought…"

He finally sighed and made a gesture so that they could talk in the comfort of the couch.

"I don't even know how to start." He said rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at the rug as if searching for an answer. "Well.. can I trust you not to tell anyone Star?"

Starfire nodded with pure honesty in her eyes.

"Umm…" He started. "While you were out with Robin, Raven and I went upstairs. You know… we were both bored and all." He laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, she told me she was afraid of heights so I took her out to the city in my pterodactyl shape, and.. and.. she was _really_ enjoying it. I mean she seemed so happy. She even smiled… _a lot_."

He stopped and looked at the now smiling princess. "Star, you know I had always wanted to see her smile. I wanted it _so bad_ that when she did, I could feel my heart skip a beat." He blushed but he didn't regret saying it. Instead he kept smiling and talking. "And I'll be honest with you. I got confused. I don't know… feeling her so close actually felt nice. I noticed those feeling and I… unconsciously started flirting with her!" This time he was embarrassed and finished this last statement slapping his hands to his head in frustration.

Starfire noticed his change in attitude and spoke again. "Beast Boy, you now regret what you did, yes?"

He looked at her through his fingers and nodded his face.

"And may I know why it is?"

"Why?" He asked surprised. "It is _Raven_ we're talking about! Me and Raven? Come on!"

She just gave him an asking expression.

After taking a breath he added. "We just don't get along, ok? You've seen that. Raven lives in her own world and I just can't get closer to her, cuz she always sets that wall between us. She sets it all around her so no one would ever get in." He said almost desperate. "Besides, she would have killed me if she had her memories."

There was a moment of silence between them and then Starfire finally broke it. "Friend, am I correct if I say you have the crush on Raven?"

His expression changed from embarrassment to shock and he froze. He suddenly turned to her with wide eyes and said. "N- noo. No I don't!"

'I don't, right?' He thought to himself.

Starfire knew he was debating with himself but decided it was better to leave the subject and asked something else. "Do you know what she was so conflicted about?"

"Uhh.. I guess she just felt uncomfortable." He said shrugging. "I talked to her and… we're fine now. We decided that we were just caught in the moment and that we would still be friends."

Starfire's eyes opened widely. She couldn't imagine how hard it would have been for her.

(*)

Raven was back in her room as she didn't find Starfire in her room. She was trying not to think about it but her mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

It doesn't matter how much she had changed now, he wouldn't forget everything she had done to him before. And if she was once special to him, as Starfire suggested, she could never replace what she had meant for him before.

She sighed sadly and thought. 'Either way I lose.'

* * *

And.. that's the end of chapter 8 :O How did it go? ^^ Did you like it?

Do you think it was too much suffering for Raven? :( Yeah :/ sorry about that… she will be rewarded, don't worry ^^

Anyway.. **REVIEW** ok? :) Thank you very much!

See yaa! ;)


	9. Starfire's Advises

**Get My Memories Away**

Hey there people!

:O You know? I don't own the Teen Titans BUT I do own this story in which I've been working so hard so…. review and let me know if you like it, k? ^^

By the way thanks to all the reviewers. You really make my day every time! . And though I don't really like talking about particular readers.. thanks to you Butterfree I really appreciate comments like yours, they help me a lot. Anyway, thanks to ALL of you, because you make worth my writing ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Starfire's Advises **

"We decided that we were just caught in the moment and that we would still be friends." Beast Boy finished explaining to Starfire what he had talked with Raven before. But Starfire knew those were bad news for Raven.

"Friends? But no, you do like friend Raven, right?" The alien princess kept pleading to her younger teammate searching for a way to make Raven feel better.

"Uh, Star, I already told you. I have always liked Raven… but as a friend."

"Are you sure?" She said this time with a sad look.

Beast Boy was surprised to see the alien princess so interest about it and raised his eyebrow. "S-sure."

The tamaranian shook her head. "You are not."

"W- what!"

"You have doubt about your answer every time I ask you." She got closer to him and asked once again. "Don't you like friend Raven?"

Suddenly time seemed to stop. He didn't speak immediately as her words became an echo in his head as he saw the figure of Raven wandering around his mind. Her soft and pale skin, her face, her short purple hair and everything about her beautiful figure. And then he saw those eyes, her deep amethyst eyes, the eyes that always spoke more than her words. And then he remembered her lips, and he found himself smiling at the sight of her own soft smile.

Memories of him a Raven came to his mind. Every single day he spent with her. He liked the way she would rather spend her time in her meditation than giving her evil half the slightest chance to take control. The way she would sacrifice her own feelings to take control over her powers.

But more than anything, he liked the way she would forget all that, just to let them know she was a true friend and that she was there for them. Just to let him know that she was there for him when he needed her. He really cared for Raven, she was more of a friend to him than anyone else. He always knew that. There was something about Raven that he just couldn't ignore. He had always felt it.

He finally sighed and looked at Starfire. "I always felt something different for her-"

Starfire immediately cheered and shouted happily clapping her hands together. "Oh, glorious!"

"Wait. Star, no. Don't get me wrong but… those feeling have been gone for a while. With time…I came to realize that…she could never see me like that. So I… I kinda forgot."

Starfire didn't say a word. Instead he continued.

"Raven and I are just so different, so what was the point? She became my friend and that's the only way I can see her now."

"But, you are wrong, friend." She said shaking her head again. "You had recently felt that way again."

"You mean… today?" She nodded happily. He had to chuckle at the irony. "But this is not Raven at all, she's like… a new girl! And… and it's not the same. She doesn't even like reading now. She's a lot more timid... since she can show her emotions now. And-" He stopped in realization. "She's happier this way, she looks like it. And she isn't even mean to me anymore. She seems to like my company and she even smiles, she's-"

He stopped at the words he was about to say and blushed as he whispered "-the girl I always wanted her to be."

Starfire smiled and waited for him to continue.

"I still like her."

"Wonderful!" She said clapping again.

"Star, do you think-" He took a deep breath obviously saddened. "You think I should try something with her? I mean, the fact that I like her doesn't mean she likes me back and- What do I do!" He asked this last part with his arms moving up and down with exasperation. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Starfire already knew about Raven's feelings.

Starfire giggled and advised. "Do nice things for her and observe the way she reacts. That will help you know if she likes you too."

Of course she knew she liked him back, but it would be nice if only for this time, they found about each other's feelings by themselves. She was just happy to know that her close friends had found affection towards one another.

She gave him a huge smile and floated to the door.

"Hey Star!" Said girl turned around and he said blushing. "Promise you won't tell."

"Oh, I will not." She smiled but her eyes were honest and firm. Then she waved a hand and exited the room.

Beast Boy walked to the couch once more and plopped down on it. The events of the day were running inside his mind and a shy smile grew upon his face. 'I can't believe I like Raven.'

(*)

The alien floated through the corridor as she reached Raven's room. She was sure she needed a friend right now and she was willing to be the one.

"Friend?" She tried knocking. Her door opened and there stood Raven who smiled so pathetically that no one would have known she was smiling.

"Come in."

Raven sat down on her bed and Starfire followed right away.

"Raven, may I know what the matter is?"

Starfire knew most of it, but she wanted to listen to Raven's version. Of course she wouldn't let her know that Beast Boy already talked to her about it.

Raven's eyes held a tint of sorrow and Starfire's eyes joined them.

"Well it all started when…" Raven's version wasn't different at all except for the way she would react and blush every now and then. But it was undeniable that she was really sad while talking about it.

"… We were so confused and we couldn't see into each other's eyes. And just as we are about to say something, that's when you and Robin found us."

Starfire knew that the next part would be the hardest. Raven's talk with Beast Boy. Kindly, the alien took her hand to her former teammate's shoulder and dared to ask. "Are you better now?"

Raven remained quiet, glancing at the carpet beneath her feet. No words came out of her mouth, instead tears were making their way out of her eyes.

She shook her head in response to Starfire's question and finally released her tears in a silent but painful cry. Starfire hugged her, not her characteristic tight hug, but a kind friendly one.

Quietly Raven wiped away her tears and sobbed one last time before pulling away and speaking again. "We talked, and… it was obviously a misunderstanding. And I told him that it would be better if we just forget what happened…" She stopped and then continued. "But I can't forget about it."

"Raven-"

"He… he hugged me Star… before he left. And I was shocked, and every single piece of determination I had was torn apart. Even after something like this… he's the sweetest guy I could ever meet."

Starfire smiled but at the same time she felt sad for her friend. Then her mind came with something clever to start her new plan.

"Oh, friend, that means chances are not completely lost. Just think about it! He is being nice to you at all times. If he keeps doing it, it should mean something, right?"

"I'm not sure about that."

"He has never hugged me the way he hugged you."

That's because Robin would kill him."

"Oh" She blushed but soon continued. "He never took me out to watch the city or anyone else."

Raven just kept thinking.

"He doesn't know my favorite drink." Starfire smiled and so did Raven. "Raven, you must be special to him!"

Raven smiled honestly at her statement. "Maybe."

"Oh and…" Starfire started. "please, give him time."She said with the brightest smile.

Raven raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"Are you better now?"

"Now I am."

''I _was_ special for him.' She chuckled to herself. 'That's good enough. And… once special…'

"Thank you, Starfire."

* * *

Good one Starfire ;)

Hahaha ok.. so now let's just wait to see what Beast Boy is going to do about it. Any ideas? :O

Someone told me to write longer chapters… Ok I will try, I couldn't add much to this one so here it is for now xP but I will try :)  
And if someone has any other suggestion, it would be nice to know ;) soo.. REVIEW! x)

See yaa! ;)


	10. Getting Closer

**Get My Memories Away**

I do not own the Teen Titans, anything!

Hello fiction fanatics! This is my 10th Chapter, the one and only, and I REALLY hope you like it ^^

Go on… read, enjoy and review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Getting Closer**

A week passed by normally and with no surprises at all. Beast Boy was definitely behaving differently towards Raven, but not enough to aware the others. He would prepare her some tea, or try to make her smile as usual. Nothing seemed to be different for them, but it can't be said it was the same for Robin and Starfire who were finally dating.

Raven was truly happy for the alien, now her best friend. She always knew they would be sooner or later together. She finally got used to the rest of the Titans, though there was the fact that Cyborg and Robin seemed very distant to each other, but being the new girl didn't give her the right to judge or to even ask. She figured that was how they usually were towards one another.

This afternoon, they were all by the couch watching a movie Raven had chosen, it was the first time they were enjoying an afternoon together in weeks being that she had technically never picked out a movie. Cyborg was at the very end of the couch almost falling asleep. Next to him was Raven with a questioning expression at the movie they were all watching, she was having problems getting the whole idea. Next to her were Starfire and Robin together and he had an arm around her shoulder. The last one was Beast Boy, who wasn't paying attention to the movie at all. He would every so often glance at the violet haired girl, then she would do the same to him and then they would look away embarrassed each time they would catch each other's eyes. No wonder why she was having problems understanding the movie. No one else seemed to notice.

The movie was almost over when the alarm went off and the image changed meaning trouble. A map of the city appeared on the screen and had a blinking red dot, informing them of where the disturbance was.

"Who is it?" The alien asked Robin.

"It doesn't say. We'll just have to hurry and find out." He ordered.

"What about Gizmo?"

"My sensors show that he is still in the chamber. I'll go check anyway."

"Robin, do you believe it is our enemy Jinx?" Starfire asked again.

"That would be good news."

"Uhh… guys. He isn't there!"

"What?" The other three asked in unison to their mechanic teammate. Raven just backed away with slight fear in her eyes. It was still weird for her, and she wasn't useful right now, so she remained quietly.

"I don't know how he did but he just left."

"Uggh. We'll find him later, maybe he's the one causing trouble downtown. Titans, let's move."

"Wait Robin, what about Raven?" Cyborg started. "If he's still in the tower-"

"Ok, I get it. She can't come with us either so-"

"I can stay back here with her." The changeling offered rubbing the back of his head.

Starfire looked at him and smiled a little. Raven's eyes widened but said nothing. A blush appeared on her cheeks but she was still far away enough from them for anyone to notice.

"Just call if something happens. Titans Go!"

They were gone in a second and Beast Boy turned to the girl he was supposed to protect and smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's ok. We can handle this. Is not as if we never fight crime."

She relaxed a nodded.

"So." The boy wiggled his eyebrows. "They're gone. We have the whole tower for ourselves. What should we do?" He asked with a smirk taking a seat on the couch again.

"Oh my. Why don't we throw a party before Robin finds out?"

He looked at her for a moment and then he caught her sarcasm. "Oh" He laughed a little. "For a second I thought you were being serious. I freaked out. You would have never said that before. Too bad you're not serious." He whispered that last part.

"Seems like my old self was pretty clever." She said also taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah you were…" He said letting his memories fly back to the past years and smiled unconsciously. "Not even Robin was as sensible as you." He confessed.

"R- really?"

"Yeah! Totally! You were really sensible! And very smart. You even had to think for the rest of us. It always helped in the battlefield after all those times you saved my butt." Beast Boy laughed and Raven giggled silently.

"Maybe that's why you were always so serious about everything. You have no idea how many times I tried to make you laugh, but then you would just make a sarcastic remark."

"Oh, sorry about that." She said quietly looking at the carpet down on the floor.

"Oh, no. It's ok. Your sarcasm always made me laugh, even when you were making fun of me or if you were getting mad at me."

She smiled and looked back at him. Then he got a little closer to her and spoke with a softer voice this time. "And if I'm totally honest, you looked kinda cute when you got mad."

Raven stood there in disbelief as she heard what he said. She just stared back at his eyes but after what seemed like an eternity, she looked away and so did he. Then she cleared her throat.

"Umm…So, enough about me, r- right? What about you, I… technically know nothing about you." She started looking everywhere but at him.

He chuckled a little and leaned back in his seat. "Ok, ummm… I'm sorry but… this is weird, ya know? You're the only teammate I never really talked to and now you're actually asking about me."

"Oh, it's ok if you don't want to…"

"No, no, it's fine." He smiled to her. "Really! I actually… like it." He said making her smile as well.

"Then, what should I know about you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to the huge window. After a long pause, he started. "Umm.. Ok." He took a deep breath and continued. "I never told you this before but I guess you should know about it."

She nodded.

"When I was a little kid, after I… got this curse" He said looking at his hands. "my parents… died. I wish I could have done something to save them…but I…couldn't."

Raven's eyes widened but he continued.

"The rest of my childhood wasn't happy at all, until I found the Doom Patrol, you- you know them?"

She nodded again.

"Well, there was this amazing woman named Rita..."

(*)

The rest of the titans had arrived to where the computer had marked the trouble. They found a disaster and no one was there, except for a figure in the distance.

"Hey trout sniffers!"

"That annoying bastard!" Cyborg said with evident anger as he spotted Gizmo in the distance.

"How did you get out of the tower?" Robin asked.

"It was a piece of cake! Your security system is as dysfunctional as your team!" He said throwing bombs at them.

"Titans, attack!"

The fight started but little did they know the rest of H.I.V.E. was hiding somewhere close by, ready to give ambush them.

(*)

"And then, she just turned into that…rock."

Beast Boy was getting so deep into his own story, it had all started as how his life had been, but before they knew it, he had told her everything and maybe even more. His life with the Doom Patrol, the time the Teen Titans first worked as a team. He told Raven about the time he became the Beast and almost hurt her, he even confessed how worried he was about it even now. He skipped the whole Trigon episode, as to not scare her even more, but he did tell her about Slade as their number one nemesis. And of course he had to talk about her, Terra.

"I- I'm sorry." She started shyly getting her hand on his shoulder hesitantly. "Is it ok for you to talk about all these stuff? You don't have to do this."

Honestly, Raven was feeling a little jealous after hearing about his first crush, but it wasn't the reason she wanted him to stop, she saw his eyes full of sorrow by this time and she couldn't take it.

He sighed and managed to give a weak smile. "I'm fine Rae. That part of my life is o-"

"It's not!" She said with a saddened but strong voice and getting even closer to him. "You're still dealing with this deep down." When she had all his attention she whispered. "You're hurt."

He stared at her amethyst and worried eyes as his own eyes were widened slightly with shock. The changeling gave her an honest and soft smile before taking his hand over the one she still had on his shoulder and whispered. "Not anymore."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy's hand as he grabbed her own hand and held it. Her face was turning bright red. Beast Boy looked down at the former empathic girl and smiled shyly as his face began to flush as well.

She looked up at Beast Boy's deep emerald eyes as she spoke. "B-Beast Boy I…" But her voice trailed off suddenly forgetting what she was going to say when Beast Boy's gloved hand came up to caress her face. She looked down at his lips and had the strong urge to kiss them and see what it felt like. Her gaze immediately return to his eyes but Beast Boy saw her and smiled as he gently stroked her delicate cheek.

As he did this, he leaned in closer to Raven. Her amethyst violet eyes started to flutter closed as she slowly leaned into Beast Boy, planning on meeting him half-way. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths. They could feel the caring and longing warmth of each other as they leaned even closer almost in slow motion.

They were only a few centimeters apart from closing the distance between their lips when a sudden explosion was heard somewhere near. They tore apart, much to their disappointment, in shock of what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Beast Boy stood up immediately taking a protective position but Raven was feeling really scared.

"B- Beast Boy."

"Just stay behind me. I can protect you, you know?" He smiled at her and she nodded trying to believe him.

They reached the now damaged area to find it full of smoke and at the end of the room a moving figure. The smoke vanished revealing the figure as Jinx's.

Said criminal turned around surprised at the sound of footsteps behind her but as she saw them she smirked evilly. "Oh, so I'm not alone after all."

* * *

Sooo close x( Am I the only one who hates Jinx? 0.0 Hahahaha it's ok, it is all part of my story :P

Oh well.. I hope you had all enjoyed it! :)

As always.. reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading.

See yaa! ;)


	11. Jinx

**Get My Memories Away**

Sorry.. I got lost, I know.. But I'm back.. I didn't forget about you guys.

* * *

**Chapter** **11: Jinx**

"Oh, so I'm not alone after all." Jinx said taking a step backwards. "How are you doing Rae?" She asked, winking evilly.

Beast Boy growled at her and took a step closer. "What do you want from her?"

"Wrong question, Beastie." Jinx said shaking her head with her eyes closed. Then she spun around gracefully and left the building.

Thinking quickly, the changeling turned into a falcon and followed the magician out of the tower, as he was about to reach her, she turned to him slightly and said "Are you sure it was a good idea to follow me?"

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with fear. 'Raven.' He cursed himself realizing it wasn't smart leaving Raven alone, in the case that Jinx was just trying to make a distraction. He returned to the tower and his fear becoming stronger when he couldn't find said girl.

"No...RAVEEEN!"

He ran out of the destroyed room but as soon as he ran through the door he fell onto something- err someone. He looked down and found no one else but Raven.

"R- Raven." He exclaimed in shock, standing up in a rush.

Raven moaned slightly in pain as she sat down on the floor to rub her hurting arm but then before she knew it, she felt two strong arms wrap around her protectively causing her eyes to open widely.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I'll never leave you alone again."

Raven shook her head a little and pulled apart. "B- Beast Boy, I'm fine. But I think you need to see-"

The doors of the common room opened and Beast Boy immediately took a step in front of Raven defensively, but he soon relaxed as he saw his leader walking in. He sighed with relief and walked to him but then he saw the expression of a really pissed off Robin and decided to stop. Robin walked past them without a word before Starfire made her entrance taking Beast Boy's attention.

"Uh, Star, what's going on?

(*)

_Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were now at the crime scene. They found it in a complete disaster and no one was there, except for a figure in the distance._

_"Hey trout sniffers!"_

_"That annoying bastard!" Cyborg said with evident anger as he spotted Gizmo in the distance._

_"How did you get out of the tower?" Robin asked._

_"It was a piece of cake! Your security system is as dysfunctional as your team!" He said throwing bombs at them._

_"Titans, attack!"_

_They all moved apart from Gizmo's attack and started to fight him. Robin came close to him sending punches to the villain. He successfully made him fall and Starfire took this opportunity to throw some starbolts at him, he barely dodged them but Cyborg's sonic blast was faster and hit him. _

_Gizmo lied down on the floor apparently unconscious. Robin walked to him and checked him closely. "He's unconscious, let's take him back and-"_

"_Not so fast Bird Boy!"_

_A bunch of Billy Numerous shouted simultaneously._

_Then Starfire gasped and shouted "Robin!" pointing at something behind him._

_Poor Robin couldn't even see Gizmo's fist coming to his face as he fell to the ground groaning in pain. Starfire sent a powerful starbolt at Gizmo knocking him out and then rushed to Robin's aid before See-More and Kyd Wykkyd surprised her._

_Cyborg continued fighting the rest of Billy's copies but was attacked by Mammoth from behind._

_Robin, who was now fully conscious, got furious as how easily they were taking them by surprise._

_It was hard enough fighting them now that they were two titans down, but how could it be this difficult even when… suddenly it hit him. 'Jinx is not here.'_

_He groaned and shouted. "Cyborg, call Beast Boy, now." _

_Cyborg was about to question his orders but decided not to. As soon as he sent Mammoth away, he tried to call Beast Boy but it was impossible. _

"_Rob, there's no way to contact him!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_The signal is blocked or something."_

"_Jinx must be there, and they can't even make contact-"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _

"I was knocked out by one of them and when I woke up…" Her voice quivered a little but continued. "…Cyborg and Robin were fighting."

"Wha-"

"They were arguing about the system of security and communication and something about Gizmo leaving the tower. When I stood up Robin pointed at me and said it was Cyborg's fault that I had been injured. I tried to stop them but they just spoke louder to one another."

Beast Boy looked suspicious at her and hesitantly asked her. "Star… where's Cy?"

(*)

"You sure you're fine, Sparky?"

"Yeah, yeah." The half robot man started as he sat down on the Titans East couch. "Just really mad at that overdramatic dysfunctional traffic light."

The girl dressed in black and yellow chuckled and hold his hands. "It's ok. Even in tough times, they're your family."

"Whatever. You're my new family now."

"And you're welcome here anytime. Just think about what I said."

"Thanks Bee." He said smiling. "And now that you mention it. I do feel bad for the rest of the team, I mean… this is the last thing Raven needed right now."

(*)

"What?" Cyborg had left the Titans and Beast Boy was really upset with the news. "I'll go after him." The changeling said turning to the Tower's entrance.

"Please don't. I believe our friend Cyborg needs what you call 'a break."

"But-"

Starfire shook her head and he looked away, still angered.

Raven looked at the floor feeling guilty. She could do nothing due to the lack of her powers and she couldn't help but feeling that she had failed. She thought it had been her fault back when she still had powers and her memories, she must have been weak enough to fall in Jinx's trap. Now she felt like a burden. They couldn't defeat their enemies because of her. She could have been of help instead of making one of them to stay back to protect her.

Suddenly, in an attempt to be of some sort of help she remembered something, something important that she should have said before.

"Oh right. Umm.. Beast Boy, when you left the tower looking for Jinx I-"

"Jinx… was she here? Did she harm you? Are you alright, friend?" Starfire ran to her and asked all this questions obviously ignoring the fact that said enchantress had been there minutes before.

"Yes, but, Star, what is important here is that I believe that she..."

"BEAST BOY!"

"...stole something."

* * *

[long sigh] It's done... Oh well.. I hope you enjoyed. I want to know what you think about this (=

And again.. sorry u_u

See yaa! ;)


	12. Not A Mistake

**Get My Memories Away**

I'm back... now with chapter 12! Nothing more to say soo... R&R

Hope you like it ^^

* * *

**Chapter 12: Not A Mistake**

"BEAST BOY!"

They all turned to see the boy wonder rushing to the changeling. "What. Happened. Here?" He demanded.

"Ok… let me explain." He started. "Jinx was here minutes before."

"Jinx?"

"We heard an explosion. We rushed to the source and there she was and-"

"And what? You just let her escape? As far as I know, we have been looking for her with no success."

"And as far as _we_ know, they might have something against me." The former titan with dark violet hair took every one's attention, including Beast Boy's. She had grown mad at the way Robin just started to blame everything on him. "He was protecting _me_! He wasn't supposed to leave me alone in the Tower, right?"

Beast Boy looked at her, surprised at the way she just talked to their leader. Robin sighed annoyed in defeat. She was right. He looked away for a second and stared into Starfire's worried eyes and immediately softened. "Whatever it was, it's done. But we still have to find her. She stole something from my storage room."

"What might that be?" The alien princess asked.

"Criminal files."

"Does that mean…?"

He closed his eyes and turned to the exit. "They are recruiting." He said slamming his fist on the wall.

(*)

"Robin? I wanna talk to you."

The former empath stood at the door of the titans leader waiting for a response. She knocked once again and the door opened seconds after to reveal a Robin looking ashamed to the floor.

"Raven, I know why you're here and I'm sorry, ok? I know I made a mistake and-"

"I don't think we should go through that again." She interrupted. "I'm sure you were just taking the role of a leader."

He looked at her skeptically for a moment but then nodded with a tiny smile. "Then, what do you need?"

"Well I've been thinking." She started. "After our argument, I tried to find a solution. First, I don't believe they're after me. It's obvious that these people are planning something else since they're recruiting all those villains. And I have a feeling they have been trying to split us apart."

Robin seemed to think about this and she continued. "That villain, Gizmo, he knew exactly how to get on you and Cyborg's nerves. If you think about it, he's the reason you fought."

"So, it was all…"

"Just a trap."

"That's it! It was a trap." He said while his hand turned into a fist. "And I fell for it."

"I'm sorry."

"How could I be so stupid?"

"We should make our move now. I think… we need as much help as we can possibly get. And I know there are many more titans, including… you know. And now that you know this, would you consider apologizing to Cyborg?"

"I guess that must be done, uh?" The girl nodded and he sighed. "Thank you, Raven. I almost forgot who you were."

She stared at him slightly incredulously about his comment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Raven, frankly, you would always get the pieces together and make things straight. You were the most rational of the team. I guess that ability is still untouched."

Raven blushed a little and smiled at him. The sight was like a girl trying to impress her father. "Thank you, Robin. Before this talk I- I was feeling kind of useless and more like a bother."

"Then you were not as rational as I thought you were." He said crossing his arms but smirking. "Raven, you are not a bother. You are a friend. And we'll do whatever it takes to bring you back to normal."

Raven smiled again believing in his words.

"Starfire told you about Trigon and what he did, right?" Her smile vanished and she simply nodded. "Well, when that happened, you were turned into a little girl. You acted as if you couldn't remember any of us and as if you had no powers. But you were just afraid. This reminds me of that time. We never gave up, and at the end, everything went right, and you showed more power than you ever had shown before."

"R- really?"

"Don't worry, Raven. I'm sure we will find a solution. We always do."

"I hope so."

"And don't worry Raven, I'll get Cyborg back. I hope he's doing fine."

(*)

"I'm totally bored." Speedy whined surfing through the channels on the T.V. "Is there anything we can do?"

"You can try cleaning your room." Suggested Bumblebee.

He just muttered something bellow his breath, and annoyingly turned off the T.V.

"Now it's proven. It's easier stopping crime in Steel City than getting Speedy to clean his room." Joked the man with the blue suit.

"Okaaay Titans, someone wants a match of Stankball?" Cyborg entered the room with a ball of stinky clothes.

"¿Qué cosa?" The twins asked interested.

"Stankball! Let's go outside and you'll love it."

"I'm in, Sparky!"

"I don't think there's something better to do."

"Fine with me."

"SI!"

"I'm sure we'll have a good time." Cyborg crossed his arms and smiled happily.

(*)

Beast Boy had been at the gym since the previous episode. Thanks to Starfire he hadn't left the tower looking for Cyborg. He couldn't deny he was mad at Robin, but he knew he had that attitude every once in a while and thanks to Raven the arguing stopped before he said something he would regret.

It had been two hours since he started to work out and now he was exhausted. He had let go all the energy left from the previous fight and he was finally feeling relaxed and relieved. He let himself fall in the gym's floor and closed his eyes for a moment.

Not even a minute passed, when his ears perked up as he sensed someone else's presence. Without opening his eyes he smiled as his nose recognized the scent of a certain girl. He remained that way not making the slightest move and soon he felt someone resting they're back on the floor next to him, and he let himself smile wider still not opening his eyes.

"Hi, Rae."

"How many times have I told you to call me Raven?"

He chuckled. "Not enough, _Rae_."

Taking a serious voice, Raven asked concerned. "Are you ok?"

He finally opened his eyes and turned to her. "Ummm, let's see, you had lost your powers and memories, Cyborg had left the team, Robin almost kicked my butt and now the bad guys are planning to exterminate us. I'm pretty good. How about you?" He answered sarcastically.

"Beast Boy!" She said sitting up and glaring at him trying to look mad but she was glad, she knew his joking around meant he was feeling much better now.

He laughed and sat up as well. "I'm better now. Ya know, a little worried and all, but I'll be fine. Actually…" He got closer to her and spoke with all seriousness. "I'm glad you're not their target." He whispered and played with a strand of Raven's hair sending shivers down her spine. She looked away slightly and so did Beast Boy.

Clearing his throat nervously, the changeling tried to change the subject. "Thanks by the way, about earlier with Robin… I could have- never mind. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It wasn't your fault anyway." She started. "Oh I almost forgot. I talked to him a while ago."

"You did?"

She nodded and continued. "I know you're mad at him but… trust me, everything will be ok. And he'll take care of Cyborg. You don't have to go get him, it's something he has to fix himself."

"Yeah, you might be right." He said smiling.

They stood there silently for a little longer, looking out of the large window in front of them. They stayed quiet for a little too long, that it actually became awkward. Now both were thinking only about a particular incident.

"Uuh, R- Raven…" The changeling started rubbing the back of his neck. "About this afternoon… ya know, the almost k- kiss…"

She blushed furiously and hugged her legs closer and spoke softly. "I think we… were just caught in the moment again."

He sensed a hint of insecurity in her answer and decided to speak again. "I wasn't." He confessed turning to his side to look at her.

She couldn't believe what he had said. She turned to him and saw pure honesty in his eyes. But she was still afraid about everything, and her pride, even now, was stronger this time. "It would have been a mistake, Beast Boy."

He smiled sadly trying not to make her feel any more uncomfortable and then looked away clearly disappointed.

After a long silence she turned to him and saw him resting his head on his fist, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened obviously falling asleep.

She chuckled at the sight in front of her causing him to come back of his trance clearly surprised. He looked around to see where he was cleaning his mouth a little and Raven had to fight the urge to laugh he saw and glared at her playfully.

"I'm sorry." Then she suggested. "It's getting late. You should take a shower and get something to eat before going to bed."

He chuckled. "Yes mum."

"Heeey!"

He stood up laughing and held out a hand for her. The girl took it and got on her feet right in front of him, both still smiling and looking into each other's eyes. But then, almost as in a trance his smile vanished and, with no warning, he cupped Raven's face slowly taking it closer to his. He reached her lips and touched them with his own giving her the most loving and tender kiss. It lasted no more than a few seconds and Raven barely had time to process all this information before Beast Boy pulled apart.

She looked more than surprised. Her pupils danced with shock and excitement at the same time. Her cheeks were getting a reddish shade but her lips were taking the shape of a tiny smile.

She reached one of his hands still caressing her cheek with hers and closed her eyes, her smile growing wider. He kept looking at her with a smile of his own. Then he took his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Is this a mistake?"

* * *

How did that go? ^^

Umm btw.. I'm really trying not to make them so OOC but if I'm failing :( I'm really sorry. Just remember that Raven is not exactly the _same_ Raven. Oh well... I really hope you had liked it :3

And please... REVIEW!

See yaa! ;)


	13. Family

**Get My Memories Away**

So.. I'm back :D Not much to say just that I'm _reeaaally_ sorry it took me so long again. Bit I have not forgotten :)

Oh I would really recomend to read the last chapter again.. just to be sure we're in the sane page n.n´

Just read, have fun and don't be shy leave a review about it n.n

Oh, by the way.. I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Family**

"Cy, you should come to the common room!" Speedy hurried Cyborg from the communicator.

"Is there any trouble?"

"Just hurry up!"

"But-"

The signal was lost so Cyborg immediately ran to the common room. As soon as he entered through the double doors, he pointed his sonic cannon, ready to blast any possible enemy.

"What's going on-"

"H- hi Cy!"

(*)

It's been three days now since Cyborg had gone, and it has been three days since Beast Boy and Raven kissed. Oh, but they had hidden it so well. They would usually steal each other's glances and act all awkward from time to time, but no one seemed to notice. Beast Boy would love to have a serious relationship with Raven but he knew she would reject it. On the other hand, Raven didn't want to even think about it. Not that she didn't want to be with him, but their relationship could have arrived in much better circumstances, for now, they wanted to keep it a secret, until things were set.

It was early morning, and Robin had called them all to join him in the common room. He would still catch some of his teammates yawning as he talked about his strategies.

"I don't wanna make a huge fuss out of this. I don't think we need to bring back any honorary titans to the fight. We can go in and strike first and stop them before they even have to make their move." They all nodded in agreement and then he continued, "If it doesn't work…" He sighed. "…we will need as much help as we could get."

"Robin, are you positive about this decision of yours?" A worried Starfire asked to her boyfriend.

"I hope so. I already got a track of Jinx and where she might be but…"

"You'll need more than this." Raven said gesturing to themselves.

(*)

"What are you doing here?" The mechanic titan said to the man standing in the middle of the common room.

The visitor looked down ashamed. "Things aren't going that well back home."

"Yeah, why is that, bird boy?"

"Sparky." Bumble Bee interrupted raising her voice. She walked to him and whispered just to him. "Just remember what I told you about family." Then she turned to Robin. "We'll leave you alone." Then she walked out with the rest of the team walking after her.

After a long silence the titans' leader continued. "Cyborg, I'm just here to apologize." He said lamely. "I know it was my fault. I always get that way when something goes bad. It was-"

"Save it Robin." Cyborg interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you."

(*)

"Oh no, not this time… no no nooo… Uggh!" The changeling complained as he missed something that seemed important for his game.

Raven was just entering the room as she saw him fighting with his controller. She continued walking and took a seat next to him with a book in her hands.

"You still fighting with your game?"

He turned to see his not-yet-girlfriend and pouted. "This really sucks!" Then he spotted the book she had in her hands. "You'll give it a try again?"

She stared unknowingly for a while until she understood what he meant. "Oh this. Well, it might help me kill some time. I found out it was the only thing I can actually do."

"Oh hey! Why don't you write something, instead of reading?"

She just raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Yeah you know, you can have like a journal, and maybe you'll find it interesting when you read it again in a few months."

She looked down to her book and then back at him. "Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not really expressive."

"Actually, it's for your own reference. You can say anything you want. Don't worry about the others finding out."

"Umm...well if you put it that way..." She seemed to think for a moment then nodded. "You might be right. That was pretty impressive coming from you."

He faked depression because of her joke and she just gave a quick smirk and turned her sight back to the book still on her lap. Beast Boy glanced around as if looking for something and when he found nothing he swallowed hard and got the courage to take her hands. It took her by surprise and made her blush.

"What are you doing?

"Raven..." He started a little nervous. "We both know we're way more than 'just friends.'"

She looked absolutely shocked and couldn't say a word.

"I just don't want to hide it anymore." He whispered and then he kissed her.

"Beast Boy! It's the common room!" She said looking around as he had done before.

"So?" He said kissing her nose sweetly and teasingly.

"Star is still here! She could find out!"

It took him a moment to speak again. "I- thought she knew what was going on between us."

"D-did you tell her?"

"No but, she's your best friend. I mean, I would have told Cy… if he were here."

"Really?"

"Well he's my buddy. The person I trust with my life."

"Oh stop it or I'll get jealous." She joked.

"Well…" He started humorously. "…He's a good friend, he's fun, AND he plays video games with me." He said counting with his fingers. "Now that you mention it, he might be a good rival for you." He finished laughing but to his surprise, Raven wasn't even smiling, instead she stood up with a serious look on her face.

"Umm, Raven?" He asked as she walked to the T.V. Then she took the controllers and turned to him. "Then, let's not give him the lead." She finished with a smirk.

It took all his strength to convince himself that what he heard was real. He watched in astonishment as she turned on the T.V. the game station and took a seat next to him handing him a controller. As the music of the game filled his ears he shook his head and smiled. "All right, you're on!"

For the next two hours they had been playing and laughing. To Raven's surprise, it wasn't half bad and for the green changeling… well it was one of the best moments of his life. They didn't even notice as Starfire walked in with Silkie ready for a long walk outside the tower. She stood from the back and smiled widely at her two friends and left the tower silently.

"Ok, that was enough for today." Raven said between laughs standing up. Beast Boy did the same and straightened himself a bit with a satisfied smile upon his lips just enjoying the moment they had shared.

"Thank you _Rae_." He said, using her nickname as an attempt to annoy Raven. Unbeknownst to the Changeling, she had the perfect revenge.

"You're welcome, _Garfield_."

His eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"Just a little secret Cyborg shared before." She shrugged still smiling.

"Yeah, that's the man I trust with my life." He chuckled and then got serious. "I can't believe he had left the team."

"Beast Boy…" She started placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He was like a brother to me."

"I'm sure it hurts, but I promise, he will be back."

He chuckled unexpectedly and spoke again. "Ya know? Now that I think about it, he better stay there." She looked at him clearly confused before he continued. "It's thanks to him that you know my darkest secret now." He started to laugh half heartedly and Raven just stared back incredulously for a moment then she joined him with a sad smile. She couldn't believe how good he was taking it all. Just as he had said, he made jokes to forget about his problems. That was the way he dealt with them. He didn't get mad, he didn't blame someone else like… others had done. He was more mature than everyone else gave him credit for and she couldn't help but feel proud of him.

(*)

Robin was making his way back to the tower and wondering how on earth he was going to explain that Cyborg was staying with Titans East.

"_I know it was my fault. I always get that way when something goes bad. It was-"_

"_Save it Robin." Cyborg interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you." _

_Robin just looked back at his mechanic friend. "But-" He started evidently sad. _

"_Come on man, you're not like this." Cyborg started, a serious look still planted on his face. But then he chuckled. "Cheer up ok? I thought you were the same tough Titans' leader I used to know." He rested an arm on his shorter friend waiting for an answer. When it didn't come, he spoke again. "I already forgave ya."_

"_You did?" _

_Cyborg kept smiling and nodded. "I will always think of y'all like my family and an important part of my life. But, as I said, I'm not going. Everyone has to move on sometime. My place right now is here with Bee. She's… my family now."_

Robin smiled at the memory and opened the door of the tower that protected his own family. Then he walked in and smiled as he thought. 'I'm sure they'll understand.'

* * *

Peopleee! Soo what do you think? Review and tell me about it, k? :3

Anyway I'll work harder to keep working on this, hope you had enjoyed to make it worthy ^^

See yaa! ;)


	14. Deserved Rest

**Get My Memories Away**

Here it is, the one and only chapter 14 as promised! Now before you read it, I want to apologize cuz there's not much action BUT it's good anyway AND next one will be more interesting ;)

Oh.. I own nothing! Too bad.

Anyway, have fun, leave a reaview because I LOVE reviews and they help me a lot ^^

Thanks for waiting and now... ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Deserved Rest**

'Ummm ok….. _Dear Diary… _No, too girlish._ October 18__th_. Uggh,not convincing.'

Raven took Beast Boy's advice and now she was wondering how to start HER journal and what to write about.

"_Actually it's for your own. You can say anything you want. Don't worry about others finding out."_

'But what would I like to read afterwards?' She thought for a few more seconds and then… 'Oh right. Here I go….'

_First day at the Tower._

_This is the day everything started, the day I became __**someone**__. I suddenly just woke up in some kind of infirmary, and there stood people I hadn't seen in my life before… _

Everything she had lived ever since she regained conscious was being written on the pages of her new journal. Her thoughts, her feelings. That was something she would like to read in the future.

(*)

Things were getting much better at the tower, even when Robin explained to his teammates how Cyborg decided to stay back at Steel City with Bumble Bee and the others. For everyone's surprise, Beast Boy didn't say a word, he clearly seemed to understand his best friend's decision.

About Jinx and the other villains, Robin already had found her trace and he had a plan to overcome the enchantress and stop whatever her plans were.

"… So, for now I want you to relax for the rest of the day. I-m sure we'll need to save energy for the fight. And tomorrow…" Robin smiled evilly. "…we'll make our move."

"Wonderful, would you like to go for the earthy pizza? Or perhaps you would like to have the afternoon of the movies!" Starfire said grabbing Robin's arm and taking him to the entrance.

"Uummm, Starfire, that's good, but you can leave my arm now." The alien princess just giggled but ignored him. The boy wonder just had time to glance back at Beast Boy and Raven and squeaked a simple "You coming?"

Beast Boy took Raven's hand (not as strong as Starfire held Robin's) and headed to the exit as well.

When they arrived to the pizza place, they ordered the same as they always did. The difference this time was the fact that there was no meat vs veggie confrontation. Robin and Starfire sat together and Beast Boy and Raven were on the opposite side of the table.

Raven could see how good the couple in front of her got along. They were so different from one another and yet they were perfect for each other. It was the first time she had seen Robin so relaxed since she had arrived. She saw her best friend's face of happiness and smiled inwardly for the happy couple.

Beast Boy saw that and smiled as well. "They make a great couple, don't they?" He whispered.

She nodded. "They look really happy together. Even when they're so… different."

"Just like you and me. And here we are." He replied nonchalantly taking a bite of his pizza.

"Gar," (She called him that way now that she knew that was his real name.) She chuckled slightly. "we are not _that_ different."

"Yes we are. You-" That when he remembered an insignificant fact: she wasn't Raven. "Uggh never mind." He laughed nervously and started drinking his soda, fearing another mistaken word would come out.

He looked away guiltily as he remembered the Raven he had always known. 'Raven…' Deep inside, he wondered how he could forget her just like that, or maybe, he never did. She was always mad at her but she always cared, in her own way, but she did. Jinx had taken away an important part of his life. Even when he would keep denying it to himself, she meant much more than he would allow himself to admit. But it wasn't time to think back on that stuff, not now that he had by his side someone who truly liked him and cared for him. Yeah, that was it! He wouldn't let it bother anymore. He was glad with the new Raven, right?

Beast Boy sensed his girlfriend getting suspicious so he spoke again with a smile. "Ummm, you ready to let them know?" At first, Raven didn't know what he was talking about but soon she remembered how they had decided not to hide their relationship from them anymore. She seemed to think for a little but nodded anyway with a smile.

Raven swallowed hard ready to say something, when Robin interrupted. "Let's head back to the tower. We still have planned that afternoon movie."

(*)

Back at the tower, as predicted, it was Starfire's turn to pick the movie. Not that they really cared, they all were now used to her weird likes. While she was still wandering which movie would fit to the occasion, Beast Boy and Raven took their seats next to each other.

"Are we telling them now?" The violet haired asked in a whisper.

Beast Boy eyed his leader and chuckled as he saw him watching every single move Starfire made. "Let's see how long it takes for him to notice." He said as he hugged her close to him.

As Starfire pressed the button she got back to her place right next to Robin who put an arm around her and waited for the movie to start. It was one of those movies that would leave a message at the end, and that mostly meant it was boring initially. Raven intertwined fingers with Beast Boy and they stayed that way for the rest of the movie.

It was now getting to the saddest part and Starfire was hiding her face on Robin's chest. He patted her sweetly and kissed her forehead. Of course, that wasn't anything peculiar but Raven and Beast Boy being so close caught the boy wonder's attention for the first time in the time being. He saw them holding hands and her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. It was beyond his comprehension so he tugged Starfire gently from her shoulder and pointed at them. "Did I miss… something?"

She looked at them just in time to see Beast Boy whispering something to Raven's ear making her blush. Starfire giggled at them and turned to her boyfriend. "Isn't it marvelous?"

"So… they are?" He asked still incredulously. Starfire nodded and Robin glanced once again to the weird couple at the other side of the couch as if expecting the image to vanish at any moment.

"Wow…. That is-" He was out of anything to say. He just smiled genuinely for his two friends and rested his head on Starfire's making a personal note to confront the couple later.

The rest of the evening was as relaxed. They shared a light meal before heading to sleep. All prepared for what was coming up next day.

But later in the hallway.

"Hey Beast Boy!" The leader shouted as he approached the changeling who stopped and turned to face him. "So, what's going on with Raven, huh?" Robin whispered with a mischievous voice as he had reached him.

"Umm. Oh." He said rubbing the back of his head looking everywhere but him. He laughed nervously. "Guess you finally realized."

"Not so hard." He shrugged.

"Oh well, sorry we didn't tell. We wanted it to be a secret, you know…. before, but she says it's fine now. I know it's wrong but- Wait!" He snapped back to reality and looked up at him again. "Aren't you mad?"

The young leader smiled and shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with that. Just… don't let it be a distraction."

"Don't even worry about it. This fight with the H.I.V.E. has turned personal."

Sure they all had enjoyed their free day. But all of them were prepared for what was coming next. They needed to fix their team and they would make it at any cost.

* * *

That is determination! Hehehehehe ok... hope you all had liked.

And remember... REVIEW! xD

I'll have the next chapter sooner. THAT'S a promise!

See yaa! ;)


	15. Did You Hate Me?

**Get My Memories Away**

Before anyone says something.. I DO NOT own the Teen Titans =D

See? I told you my chapter would come sooner this time :3

First.. thanks for my loyal reviewers OHH and all those who favorited this stroy, it means A LOT to me...

Anyway.. I really really want you to enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Some secrets are revealed and some confessions are made!

Read, come on! xD Read and REVIEEEW, ok guys?

* * *

**Chapter 15: Did You Hate Me?**

Today, was the day. Robin had made a deep research and he had found what it seemed to be the hideout of the H.I.V.E. at the west side of the city. Raven was in a secure place, kept away from any damage. The rest of the team was just heading there when suddenly:

"Huh?" Robin saw Jinx walking down the street. "There she is! Titans Go!"

As soon as she heard the titans approaching her, the villainess turned around, surprise evident in her face. "Uggh, not now!" She flipped backwards and ran to the first alley she saw.

"Starfire, go ahead and wait for her from the other side. Beast Boy, fly-"

"Don't worry. I won't let her run away this time." He said before turning into a hawk and flying high above the buildings to get a better sight.

Robin was now far ahead in the same alley Jinx had gone into but he was having some troubles finding her. 'Where did you go?' He heard something moving close behind, so he turned around sending some explosives to his victim but to his surprise, it wasn't Jinx, it was…

"Starfire, are you alright?"

The alien princes yelped barely dodging the weapons and stood there unmoving. When the shock was gone she nodded and spoke. "I'm sorry. When you sent me to follow her, I saw her getting into this pub, but there was nothing."

"I checked every single place around here. And I'm sure there's no other way out from this pub." He said as he ran inside said establishment but like she said, nothing was there. No back doors, no windows, no Jinx. He even looked for a secret way or something, but he couldn't find any.

"She must have returned to their hideout. Let's go."

"Perhaps we should call our friend Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy. Right!" He said as he remembered he was watching from the sky. He took his communicator out but he couldn't connect with him. "He must have followed her." So he looked for his location through the communicator system. "He's heading downtown. But her hideout isn't- Uggh just follow me."

Jinx stopped in a hallway about 3 miles from there. 'Did I lose them?' She put her back against a wall and rested for a few seconds. 'I didn't expect _them_ to find me.' She started to run again but all of a sudden a green flash blurred her sight until she was knocked out.

(*)

"There is no need to worry, you know you are safe here, they wouldn't have brought you to us if they didn't trust us. And the Titans had proven to have what it takes to handle something like…"

"I- I am sorry… Elasti-Girl… But they are my real concern, I've never seen something like this before, and I'm not sure if Beast- if they will-"

She was interrupted by a man's chuckle. Mento's chuckle. "Raven right? I once made that same mistake, not anymore." It grabbed Raven's attention as she turned to him. "I didn't believe, I didn't have faith in a bunch of kids. But that kiddo, Robin, has proven us wrong. He has what is needed to be a good leader. And Raven, they have Garfield, he's grown to be a strong and smart man, he has my entire trust."

Mento's speech put a smile on everyone in the room. Robotman, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man (or at least that's what it seemed) and Raven. She was in good hands, and now she knew her friends would take care of the rest.

(*)

"Uhhh. Where am I?" Jinx woke up with a blurry sight and a hurting head. Slowly looking around she recognized the place as the Titan's chamber. "What the hell am I doing here?" Then Beast Boy walked up to her "Oh right, I had forgotten about the green one."

She was immobilized and frankly she didn't even bother to break free. "Now what?" She muttered rather upset.

"Robin will take care of you. Not me."

"Pfft… whatever. So where's your _creepy_ girlfriend."

"She's not creepy."

"Oh that's right. She _was_."

For obvious reasons he just wanted to blow out her head at that very moment. But just in time, Robin entered the room along with Starfire. Jinx turned her sight to them then to a large window behind, seemingly worried about something. The changeling didn't let it be a distraction and turned to his leader. "Now it's up to you." He eyed the villain once again noticing that same sad semblance and then left the room followed by Starfire.

Robin sat next to the teenaged villain ready to take the role of a detective. "Finally Jinx. I didn't expect you to be this sneaky."

"Let's just finish with this already, shall we?"

"Alright then. So, tell me about your plans. Who have you recruited so far?"

"Recruited?" She half chuckled. "That's what you thought?"

"That's what I _think_."

"Well, seems like little Robin didn't finish his homework."

(*)

"_Excellent my faithful student." Brother Blood stated as he took the criminal files from Jinx's hands. "This will guide us to victory."_

"_Thanks, Brother. So where's my-"_

"_Patience, Jinx. Don't be worried about it, my promise still stands. And you all will get what you want, eventually."_

(*)

"Well, seems like little Robin didn't finish his homework."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You've got the wrong criminal."

"And I guess you're willing to tell me who you work for."

(*)

"_I want your word." She demanded with slight rage in her voice._

"_It was a deal, right? Now…" He directed his sight to the rest of the H.I.V.E. behind Jinx. "…will you do me the honor?"_

_The rest of her team took her against her will and forced her into a cell._

"_Nothing personal, Jinx. We're just… following orders." Gizmo said with malice in his voice with the rest of the H.. laughing just as evilly. _

(*)

Jinx turned back to the large window for a second and then back at Robin with a determinate look. "I'll tell you everything."

(*)

"So Brother Blood is the one behind all this?" Robin nodded to Beast Boy's question. "Dude, that man is… disturbing."

"Robin, what is it he's planning?"

"According to Jinx, he's creating an ultimate weapon with all the abilities of all our previous enemies. That's why he needed the criminal files. And they had everything, what was their strength and weakness. It has everything." He said angrily. Starfire gasped and Beast Boy spoke again.

"Why… is she helping us?"

"She confessed her team betrayed her. She says she only helped Brother Blood in exchange for her freedom…."

"_He would have controlled my mind for his own propose, just as he's done before. But believe me, I've changed!" She said looking straight to his eyes. "You- you know I haven't done anything wrong for a long time. I just… accepted because he could get control of my mind anyway. And he would never set me free. As soon as my mission was done, I wouldn't have to worry about him controlling me, which he did. But I was a threat now that I knew everything..."_

"Can we trust her?" Asked the Tamaranian.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, doubt still clear in his actions. "I- I don't know but it all seems logical. Earlier when we found her, she was running to the opposite side of the hideout, I guess… it was because she was actually running away from them."

"Guys, I don't know if you noticed…" Beast Boy interrupted. "…but she clearly seemed… unusual. Her behavior, her words. She didn't even try to break free, and I have a feeling that she's feeling truly upset."

"What about friend Raven, why did Jinx-"

"I- I didn't ask her about it, but I guess we'll find out anyway. Starfire, take care of her and try to get that information. I'll study the situation deeper. And Beast Boy, you can get Raven back. She must be worried."

(*)

"Garfield I'm so glad you're ok." Raven hugged him tightly as if they hadn't seen each other for months.

"It's ok Rae, I told you everything would be alright." He assured with a sweet smile then he turned back to his former team. "Ummm… thanks Rita, Steve. I really-"

"Don't even mention it." Rita silenced him. "We are glad to be of help, just as you have been for us."

"She's right, Garfield." Now it was Steve's turn. "Everything's alright now?" Beast Boy nodded with his head. "Ok. Then have a nice trip back. Oh and take good care of this lady."

"Yeah little kid." Robotman took this chance to get a little fun. "She had a hard time worrying about you. Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

Rita chuckled but the young couple just blushed furiously.

"Oh… yeaah. Sorry 'bout that." He said laughing nervously. "Well… we gotta go. You know, Robin could get mad if we don't hurry." He finished turning around heading to the exit obviously embarrassed.

Raven hid her reddish cheeks with her hood and mumbled a "Thank you." Before leaving after him.

They headed as fast as they could to the ship and when they were out of sight Beast Boy sighed and turned to Raven. "Well that was… embarrassing. You know… parents." He laughed and she nodded with a nervous smile.

"Hey you have your hood on."

"Yes…I-" She smiled and took it off. "I wanted to hide my blush."

"Yeah. You always did that. Except that you wanted to hide _everything_ not just a blush."

Raven didn't say a word as a question crept up in her mind. "Did you hate me?"

"Umm.. wh- why? No. Does it matter?" He would have change subject but she stopped in her tracks. He sighed and came back to her. "I wouldn't say it was _hatred_. We were just too different." Now she understood what he meant last day at the pizza place.

"I didn't hate you, we just didn't like each other at all." He sighed sadly. "If anything… I always thought _you_ hated me."

"I see." She started looking to the ground.

"Hey hey, Rae. So, we didn't get along, no big deal. But you know?" He said taking her hands. "You were a really nice person inside, just like you are right now." He chuckled ironically. "Guess you just… had a hard time expressing your feelings, huh?"

She smiled and looked down to the ground. "Now I see what a beautiful person lies within. You are great Rae. What I see right now is what really matters. A great, wonderful girl." He finished with a smile.

"Umm…" He let go of her hands as her silence grew. She kept looking to the ground and he feared he had said something wrong. "R- Raven?" But then...

"I love you!"

* * *

F.I.N.A.L.L.Y. Wow, it took 15 chapters for the writer to make it happen.. pfft! xD anyway.. don't hate me, instead... loooove this chapter and let me know about it! :3

Thanks for reading. Keep doign it :B

See yaa! ;)


	16. Cyborg's Speech

**Get My Memories Away**

Sorry, I will never own the Teen Titans x|

Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did while writing it ;)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Cyborg's Speech**

"I love you!" Raven shouted throwing her arms around Beast Boy.

It took him a few seconds to relax and hug back the girl in front of him. The look in his eyes showed more surprise than ever before. His throat felt dry and no words seemed to come out. He was speechless. Raven loved him, and he couldn't answer back. He felt like an idiot.

Fortunately for him, thanks to some mysterious force that might be writing and deciding out his destiny, the communicator rang at that moment. They parted away and he cleared his throat.

"Robin, what's going on?"

(*)

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked with anger heard from his voice.

"I am sorry, friend." Starfire directed her sight to Raven who was just told that her state was irreversible.

"Jinx explained that her real purpose was just to take away her powers. It apparently didn't work and she stole her memories too." Robin explained. "And if she does try to fix it…" He turned to Raven. "…your powers might come back, but not your memories. _That's_ even if it works."

"That's not too bad." Raven said optimistic. "R- right?" But Robin shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. If you get your powers back, without the knowledge of how to control them, the damages could be much worse. You have no idea how hard it was for you to keep your emotions under control, and your strength is still beyond our imagination."

Raven looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Raven…" Beast Boy said closing the distance between them in a hug, but she shrugged him off gently.

"I… want to be alone."

(*)

After Raven left the common room, there was nothing else to do. Beast Boy headed to his room and laid on his bed trying to put all of the recent occurrences together. Raven's state might be permanent, and for some reason it just didn't feel right. He still couldn't figure out whether it was a good thing or not.

Tortured by the memory of a dark-quiet Raven erased by a much nicer girl. She used to be the girl that would rather be alone in a dark room instead of threatening other's lives, the girl he had to live with as a titan, a much better hero than he could ever be.

But she was happy now, and if they really wanted to change her back, they would be depriving her from her happiness, right? But what about the inner Raven, they were depriving her from existence.

'She might rather be alone in her dark room, dealing with life by herself…'

"_So where's your creepy girlfriend."_

"_She's not creepy."_

"_Oh that's right. She was."_

'… but she was our friend.'

He turned over to face his bed and gave it a couple of punches. All of these memories were running freely through Beast Boy's mind and it was just making it harder to accept that he might never see her again. "Raven…" He whispered to the wind as he was laid on his back once again.

Just then, something came to his mind.

"_I love you!"_

'Oh, who am I kiddin? I have never been as happy as I've been lately. And it's been because of Raven, this Raven. She seems more relaxed and happy. She has fun with us, she is much better. She… even loves me, and I… I need to figure out how I feel about her. I just know I- I really really like her.'

Beast Boy sighed. He didn't like this, all these conflicting feelings and inner turmoil. He wasn't born like this, all serious and romantic… He was born a joker, just a guy with no worries that would go around playing pranks on others for fun. When did he turn into this?

'Uggh I hate this!' He thought, visibly upset. He straightened up and walked to the window. 'Guess I can't clear my mind by myself.'

(*)

Everyone would have imagined Raven was being tortured by her thoughts right now, and she was, but not for the reasons they would have thought. Half of her was feeling like a burden, but the other half was had a feeling of relief.

After all, this is who she had always been. Not the previous Raven. She had new friends and someone who deeply cared about her, and she knew she even had more than she ever had before. For her, those powers were a curse. She was finally freed from them, right?

On the other hand, she knew they needed _'Raven, the heroine'_, not _'Raven, the ordinary girl'_. That's what made her feel like such a burden to her teammates.

That was hard. Knowing deep down, that it was unfair that she would remain that way, when the city obviously needed someone else. She was taking away a real hero from the city. She was being selfish.

(*)

"Hey Cy!"

Yup, he couldn't do this all alone, he needed his most reliable friend. So he called him earlier and now, there he was, standing at the T shaped tower from Steel City.

"Hey B, it's good to see you." The cybernetic man grinned as he let him in. They shared a manly hug and smiled to one another. Cyborg took a seat on the couch and so did Beast Boy.

"Whoa, it's been a while huh? Why didn't you call before?"

"I don't remember being the one who left the team without a warning!"

"That's fair. I get it. No need to yell, man. So what's up?"

"Umm…" He started scratching the back of his neck. "How do I start?" The changeling told the story Jinx had told them. Of Brother Blood's plans and how she affirmed she had nothing to do with them.

"Seriously? Hum… in that case you should be glad. With this information you could easily get them down."

Best Boy half smiled and nodded his head.

"Something tells me that's not all you're here to talk about." He patted his friend's shoulder lightly and continued. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you're right. There's something bothering me." Cyborg just remained silent so Beast Boy swallowed hard to continue. "It's… Raven."

He continued to explain what Jinx explained earlier and why she couldn't return to normal.

"I see…" Cyborg spoke. "So, she could get her powers back, but without her previous knowledge she might have trouble to keep them under control and they could… well, get out of control."

"Basically." He said resting his head on his hands.

"We all care about Raven and I know it's hard but- Oohhhhhh…" He started serious but then stared at his friend with a mocking smile. "Why are you so worried?"

Beast Boy was first surprised by his sudden reaction but he was there to tell him everything after all, so he chuckled a bit.

Cyborg's mouth opened inhumanly. "So you…. and- and Raven...?"

"Yeah I know, who would have thought, right?" He answered and laughed nervously.

"No kidding! And I've missed everything. So, how did it happen?" He asked like a little child.

"Umm.. well, ya know? Since she has no problems showing her feelings anymore, we… kinda clicked." He started. "She's way more relaxed now, and it might sound unbelievable but she is really fun. Oh and I might regret saying this, but she even beat me on a match or two on the game station. She's funny and she let's herself smile and laugh from time to time and GOD I love her smile." He was smiling like an idiot by now. "She actually enjoys my company. Oh and now she doesn't play the 'strong and mighty' role anymore. Whenever she's sad or afraid, she lets me know. She's soft, loving and caring. We kinda had some moments and well.. it happened!"

The half robot man didn't stop smiling as his friend kept talking about his crush on the raven-haired girl.

Cyborg started faking a motherly tone. "My little Grass Stain is in love."

First he glared at the huge teen but then sighed and looked down ashamed.

"Ammm…" He said flushing slowly. "Actually… sh- she told me she loved me this morning but…" He scratched the back of his neck. "… I didn't know what to say! I like her, and spending time by her side is amazing but… I mean, isn't it too soon? Girls are way too complicated!"

"What did you tell her?"

"I couldn't say anything, Rob called us and we had to hurry back to the tower. Then we found out she couldn't return… back to who she was." He whispered this last part, to emphasize the main focus of all his troubles.

There was silence. Cyborg knew how he felt. The pressure he was under. Now that he had to chose between the girl he fell for, or his teammate.

"B, I'll just say what I feel. Only because I can't think of any other answer. But you might not like what you hear"

Beast Boy looked up skeptically but nodded.

"I get what your actual problem is." He started. "Raven, _our Raven_… is gone. She turned to be this new girl and I don't see a problem with that. Isn't she now what she always wanted to be? Free!" He said firmly. "Didn't you say she's happy now?"

He just nodded not daring to look at him.

"Have you imagined how hard it must be for her? To know she had replaced a part of the team. Or how it feels that you're the one person that won't let her only friends do what they might?"

Beast Boy gulped shaking his head in shame as he kept listening to his friend.

"If there is no way back, so be it. You like this girl right? So what's the big deal? Be supportive!" He stopped for a moment just to make sure Beast Boy was getting it.

"Whatever you feel for her, at least let her know that you're there for her, that she's not alone, and that there's a reason for her existence." The changeling soon started to relax and smiled a little. "We will miss her, Beast Boy. And I won't argue. But be glad that now she has what she never could. Don't let her see it as a curse instead of a blessing."

That was one of those moments when everything fit just perfectly. The young changeling finally smiled and faced his friend.

"Thanks Cyborg."

"No problem, man." He said smiling as well. "And now…" His smile grew wider. "What did you say about her beating you?"

* * *

Believe me... I almost cried with my own chapter, I loved my Cyborg xD You better had liked it ¬¬ :D

OKAAAAY... Help me guys... reviews **are** importaant!

See Yaa! ;)


	17. I'll Make You Happy

**Get My Memories Away**

****I'm NOT the owner of the Teen Titans... I just own this story.. SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT!

:) Well guys, I know It took me so long to keep writing, you know how it is :/ Hopefully you're still there willing to read this stuff.

You might want to read the last chapter, but if you don't want to... here's what you need to know: Beast Boy was having troubles with his feelings and he didn't know what to think about Raven's situaion. He was confused and he needed help. He gave Cyborg a visit and they talked about it. BB decides to be supportive and make Raven feel part of the team.

AND NOOOOW... you can read this chapter... Promise you'll review ok? ;) Have fun

* * *

**Chapter 17: I'll Make You Happy**

Jinx was still kept in the chamber alone. She was deep in her own thoughts when a sliding door took her attention. She saw the blue hooded Raven and immediately turned to her.

"Jinx, we need to talk." She stated firmly. "You have to change me back!"

"But-" She sighed annoyed. "I already told you I can't undo what I did to you."

Raven softened and got closer to their guest. "Can you at least try it?"

"I never mastered that technique. I was lucky that it worked in the first place, but it turned out a little different than I expected."

"Is there any way you can master it?" She asked hopefully.

She started shaking her head "I found it on a weird anthology… and it's left hidden in the warehouse we used as a hideout. I can't get back there." Raven looked down disappointed and Jinx softened. "I'm sorry."

Raven stared at her for a moment but when she saw her hands she saw something that took her attention. But before she could put a finger on it, a male's voice interrupted both girls. "Raven. May I talk to you?" It was Robin's voice.

They left the room and he started. "Were you serious?"

"What?"

"You… really want to change?" He asked with a concern look. "I mean, you don't _have_ to."

"For some reason it doesn't feel right, me… being here."

"But there's no reason for you to think that way!"

"Let's face it Robin. I don't belong here!" She gave him an annoyed glare and rushed away.

(*)

Later after that, Beast Boy had returned to the tower and immediately looked for the girl that had haunted his mind the whole day. He was now ready to be supportive as Cyborg had suggested. He rushed straight to her room, expecting to find her still there before Robin stopped him.

"Beast Boy. Where you've been?"

"I was-"

"Nevermind." He shook his head. "We need to talk.

(*)

They were now gathered in Robin's room, he had called Starfire as well. What he was about to say was important.

"What?" The changeling asked clearly surprised after Robin had explained their situation.

"I don't know why, she just really wants to change back. She's determinate to find a way to reverse the enchantment. I guess you don't want it to happen, right?" He asked.

"Of course not!"

"I thought otherwise by the way you took it earlier." He asked suspicious.

"Ummm" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… I might have doubted. I mean… this morning I was sure we needed the old Raven back, but - I just realized… you know… how much I really like her right now…" He finished almost whispering.

Starfire remained quiet as she processed everything Robin said.

"I have a feeling she's just doing it for us. She told me herself she was feeling like a burden a few days ago." Robin continued.

"Raven is our friend. And we'd give anything for her." Starfire took all the attention with her sudden reaction. "The same way she would give anything for us!"

"Yeah… even her happiness." Beast Boy whispered looking down at the floor. "She's… finally free and she wants to give it away for us?"

Everyone remained quiet before Starfire spoke again. "We cannot let her do that. Let's go make her feel needed and-" She said starting to fly towards Raven's room but Robin stopped her by the wrist.

"Star, I already tried, there's nothing we can do…" He stated glumly then turned to the green teen. "But you can."

(*)

Beast Boy was now sent on a new mission. To change Raven's mind. There he stood in front of the metal door. He swallowed hard and knocked Raven's door softly.

"I'm not in the mood to talk!" Was heard from the other side.

"Uh, is that so? Then maybe I'll just have to go inside and talk for hours until you wanna talk again."

As she heard his voice she relaxed and opened the door. So there she stood looking back at him with a sad expression. Her lips forming a frown and her eyes looking at the floor. "Hey Gar-"

He didn't let her finish as he hugged her tightly.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I've been really stupid."

Raven hugged him back hesitantly and listened to what he had to say.

"I'm sorry I kind of lost control before… I should have come with you right away-"

"Garfield, I can't be mad at you for that." She spoke slightly parting away from him.

"Really?" He asked with a confused look upon his face.

"No. It shocked me too. That was the expected reaction." She was half lying. She felt sad about his reaction but soon she realized that, as she had said, that was the expected reaction… right?

He inspected her face for a few more seconds and found no trace of doubt on her face and smiled at her. She smiled as well before opening her door to let him in.

He took a few steps inside and soon realized this was one of the few times he had been there. He noticed it was evidently clearer than it used to be. The curtains didn't hide the sunlight anymore and this simple fact made the rest of the room less… creepy. The only reminders of being Raven's room were the figurines all around. He took one of them in his hands and watched it closely. Raven approached from behind, noticing his sudden interest in her stuff.

"You know?" She started taking another figurine from her bookshelf. "I have no idea what they mean but honestly, I kind of like them."

"Well, you picked them all yourself." He chuckled and placed the weird image on its spot. "So." He cleared his throat as he changed the subject. "If you don't wanna talk, we could maybe go out? It's a nice day."

"Ummm… I am not in the mood to do that either, Gar." She said taking a seat on her bed with her arms around her as in protection.

He sat by her side and put an arm around her. The girl rested her head on his chest and he placed his chin upon her head. "At least talk to me. You know you can trust me." He asked as sweetly as he could.

She just stared at his eyes for a moment and she could swear they were turning into puppy eyes. She sighed in defeat and started to talk. "I… umm Lately I-"

[Alarm going off]

Beast Boy cursed under his breath and turned to her. She was looking down clearly disappointed before grinning as he turned back to her. "You were saying?" He repeated even with the red light flashing through all the building.

She gave him a questioning look but he simply smiled at her. "Robin and Starfire can take care of it."

She smiled honestly looking at him and gave him a peck on his cheek but shook her head standing up. "Thank you, but they need you and you know it. I'll be fine." She shrugged.

Beast Boy looked at her. He knew she was feeling sad about the whole situation and she needed him by her side. But she was right, the team was already reduced and he had to help them. He smiled sadly as he said "I'll be back soon."

(*)

The truth was different. The situation had been harder than expected as they couldn't find the source of the trouble, Control Freak. Nothing they had to worry about, but they couldn't let the 'couch potato' have it his way. They searched for hours before finding the villain in a Video Game store. As ridiculous as it sounded, it took the whole afternoon to reach him.

As soon as they arrested him, the changeling took flight back to the tower. He had already lost a lot of time. When he ran into the tower he prepared to head straight to Raven's room, but from the couch he could see an almost unmoving figure.

"Raven?"

He walked silently to find a sleeping Raven. Her arms forming some kind of pillow under her resting head and her legs were almost hanging from the couch; still, she seemed to be perfectly comfortable. He smiled sadly at her figure and not wanting to wake her up he just adjuster her body on a better position and got her some blankets for the night. The two missing titans walked in with tired looks. They saw Raven on the couch so they just waved good night and headed to their respective rooms silently.

Beast Boy glanced once again to Raven and sighed.

'I guess we won't have that talk after all, huh?'

For a while he just stared at her deep in thought. How long had it taken him to see how beautiful she actually was? Even in her sleeping form her eyes were hypnotizing; he couldn't wait to see them as they were open. Her lips were parted millimeters away as she breathed. He chuckled softly as he wondered how on earth he had come to kiss those lips, _Raven's_ lips. To imagine it would happen someday was clearly out of his mind. And still he was there watching her sleeping form. No wonder how different she had turned to be with no powers.

He was sure now. He would fight for Raven, this person that looked so peaceful sleeping in the couch in front of him, with no need of hard meditation and forced routines. He could see how much she had actually missed. He was doing the right thing. "Rae, I swear I'll make you stay by my side. I'll make you the happiest girl. You deserve it."

He glanced one last time to her and smiled. "Night, Rae."

* * *

Awwee, Beast Boy is one of my favorite characters... he's just soooo sweeet. OKAY, here it is, done :)

I'm open to suggestions, ok? ^^ I'm having fun writing this story but your opinion is aaaalways important!

See yaa! ;)


	18. A Never Imagined Enemy

**Get My Memories Away**

Last minute news: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans u.u

But _this_ _story_… it IS mine and it would be AWESOME if you read and review it :3

Anyway.. Sorry for being this late. I hope you like it. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Never Imagined Enemy**

It's been two months since Raven lost her powers, and a month and a half since Cyborg left the team. It has been a little more than a month since Robin asked Starfire out and a month since Beast Boy and Raven became a couple. But it has also been a month since they captured Jinx and found out half of Brother Blood's plan. Tragedy and happiness surrounded the Titans, but Beast Boy's mission was to take it more to the 'happiness' side.

For the last month, the green changeling had made the impossible to give Raven the time of her life. One day he would take her to the movies, for dinner, or just for a walk. He wanted her to be happy, and he was succeeding… right? The slight moment they spent together she didn't stop smiling. They shared fun and even romantic moments, and if necessary, they would just talk, talk about anything, from good times to sad ones.

And they were fine, they really were. But… little did they know, that today was the day that would change the course of their lives. Of this relationship.

It was every once in a while when the titans were all together, and this morning they were, all except Cyborg, of course. They were in the 'U' shaped couch silently watching T.V. Beast Boy and Robin had their arms around their girlfriends enjoying a comedy played on T.V. What could go wrong? Of course there was nothing wrong; then again, this day was definitely different. Even the air felt thicker through their lungs. And soon they would know why.

The annoying red light flashed accompanied with that noisy alarm. The four teens stood up immediately expecting the bad news… and then the screen marked a red spot in the pier with the shape of one of the H.I.V.E. hexagons.

Robin turned to his team. "It's time."

They all suddenly turned to Raven. It wasn't any other battle… it was '_The Battle_'. The one they had been waiting for two months, since Raven was changed.

Starfire went straight to the former Titan and gave her a hug, not her deadly hugs but a soft kind hug to her friend. "You shall not worry, friend." She smiled and headed to the exit.

"Raven." Started Beast Boy.

"I know." She looked at the carpet below her feet.

He took her chin with his gloved hand and spoke again. "Now I will finally avenge what happened to you." His gaze suddenly turning the most serious he had ever given just before leaning down to give her a quick sweet kiss that she gladly answered.

"Beast Boy." Robin called with a quiet voice, obviously hating the fact to interrupt the two lovers. The green teen nodded and turned to his figure leaving the room.

He turned back again and smiled widely to the girl in front of him and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before heading to the exit. Beast Boy turned again to her. "I'll be back soon!" He shouted before disappearing through the metal door leaving the former empath alone with her thoughts

She gave a silent sigh and whispered. "I love you." With such a quiet voice that even his super hearing wouldn't catch.

(*)

Far ahead into the East was located a different T shaped tower, the one that sheltered Titans East. Hard to believe, the mood wasn't any different. There was a feeling in their throats that wouldn't leave them breath.

They all felt it, but each one thought it was just their own imagination and let it be. Except that the tension was growing inside one Titan in particular. Cyborg tapped his metal foot rapidly on the floor until he couldn't take it any longer. He then finally stood up and talked to the team.

"There's something wrong."

(*)

As the team headed off to confront their biggest challenge yet, Raven looked out the window as their friends left the building to finally disappear into the distance. She took a deep breath and headed to her room where she took out her note book in which she was writing her journal. She started to read it from the start. At first, she slowly moved from page to page, remembering every good or bad memory. She couldn't understand at all, she couldn't understand herself. It didn't take long for her to stop and turn to the last page in blank to write the last events of her life. Closing it finally, she took it to her chest. For a while she just sat there staring into the distance and after what seemed too much time and a tear could be seen rolling down her cheek.

Thankfully, it all was about to stop.

(*)

"Robin, watch out!" Beast Boy shouted as the called leader dodged one of Mammoth's attacks. With his quick reflexes he took the villain's leg, and sent him to a wall nearby.

"What's going on here?" He asked out loud. "I thought we were going to face the 'secret weapon' Brother Blood had prepared."

"I agree." Starfire said after sanding a star bolt to Gizmo. "They are no real threat to us."

Beast Boy remained quiet as he felt something was wrong. The fight didn't last long. Soon the remaining members of the H.I.V.E. were on the floor with no chance to stand up.

They gave a quick look around. The pier was already empty and the mist was starting to surround the teenagers. There was too much silence and a cold blowing wind sent shivers down their spines.

"Titans, stand your ground. This is not over."

"Robin!" Starfire was the first one to see it. She pointed with her finger to an imperceptible figure in the distance.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. His animal instincts told him to beware of this creature. _This _wasn't just an enemy, he could feel it.

"Good afternoon Titans." The three titans gasped turning to their backs where Brother Blood had silently approached without them noticing. The three of them immediately changed back to a defensive position.

He chuckled before saying. "Not me, Titans. I'm merely the spectator." He started as he took a seat nearby. He then started pointing each one of them pretending to be counting mockingly. "… Just tree titans. Disappointing ." They all frowned in anger at his attitude but he just kept talking.

"I see my first entertainment is already over. Too bad! Oh well, you should be more worried about my little present." He said smiling and turning his sight to the unmoving creature.

It wasn't any more visible but he was definitely moving now. The Titans prepared themselves waiting for Robin's famous: "Titans, GO!"

(*)

"Jinx?"

"Uh?" She glanced to the one that called her name. "Uggh, it's you again." She said as she sat to face her.

"Hey, I heard the alarm. What is it this time?"

"The H.I.V.E. was attacking. Near the warehouse you told us about before."

"Told ya" She smirked and then sighed heavily. "I know why you're here."

"I know you can fix… _this_."

She looked away annoyed and spoke. "I really need that book I told you about before."

"And you'll have it."

"Are they gonna bring it for you?" She questioned actually curious.

Raven shook her head no looking at the floor.

Jinx chuckled. "So… no confidence with your friends, uh?" Still silence. "If they're not helping-"

"You will!"

Now she was taking aback. "Say what?"

"_You_ will help _me_."

"And that's… _why _exactly?"

"I can free you."

"So you set me free. I run away. That seems to be a well thought plan."

Raven smiled. "You won't run away."

"Excuse me?"

"If you were planning on running away you wouldn't have told me, now would you? Plus, you might hide it from Robin, but I know you could have gotten away if you had wanted." The sorceress frowned at her statement. "Your hands were tied up the first time they locked you here. And now the ropes are just around your wrists."

"So? Robin untied them so they wouldn't hurt."

"Your powers work with your hands, right? And he wouldn't make such a mistake."

Jinx looked angrier and somewhat scared every second as Raven continued talking.

"I know what's going on here. You have nowhere to run or hide." She softened at her last words. "Your _friends_ betrayed you. At least here you had somewhere to stay. If you leave the tower you'll just have to start over, as a fugitive. And you could never be free as you want to."

"And why would you care?" Jinx asked chuckling now using her magic to cut the ropes completely. Now that she knew there was no need to fake anymore. "You're not different. You kept me locked here for a month and you want to negotiate my freedom. That's what they did to me! Did you think I would just give in to your plan and risk it all? Why would I do that?"

"Because if you help me, I can convince Robin to erase _all_ your criminal records. No one will ever treat you as a villain, ever!" Jinx's eyes widened. He could do that?

"Just then you'll be free and you're going to have what you want. And so am I." She lowered her voice at this last sentence.

(*)

"What the… How…?" Beast Boy mouthed with shock in his eyes.

The creature had come to light and it was a rather normal looking man with a cold stare. They tried their attacks but they barely made contact with the enemy. His attacks consisted, for now, in throwing fire through his mouth and electrified waves from his hands. But what had made Beast Boy so unstable was that he was about to crush him in her rhino shape just to be transformed back to his human form.

Starfire's hands were on her mouth shocked as well. Robin wasn't that distracted so he sent a series bird-a-rangs at him just to see them destroyed by a… star bolt? The confused leader turned to Starfire who was now beyond surprised.

"Star?"

"It was not me!" She was right. It was a dark purple star bolt. "It looks like my sister's."

Beast Boy joined the conversation. "This guy… The only time I had experienced something like that was when Raven turned me into a rat. It was one of Malchior abilities, I'm sure. Raven learned it from _that_ _bastard_." The two reminding titans nodded in agreement. "And now that I think about it, that fire he splits from his mouth is definitely dragon – like."

"But… What about my sister's star bolt?"

Brother Blood could be seen smiling from the back.

"Yeah, you're right!" Said Robin thinking.

"Do you think…?"

"Let's find out…" Beast Boy said through gritted teeth before turning once again into a rhino.

Without a second thought, Robin sent some bombs at the enemy, Beast Boy rushed to hit him and Star fire sent fire through her eyes. But their theory was confirmed when all their attacks were blocked by a giant piece of rock surrounded by yellow magic.

Back into his human shape, Beast Boy turned his hands into fists. "That's definitely Terra's…"

"This… _thing_." Robin grunted. "He uses all our enemies' abilities."

They heard Brother Blood's evil laugh taking their attention. "Oh I apologize, I sent my present with no instructions. Thankfully you've discovered it yourself."

They were distracted as he spoke that they barely saw when the enemy snapped his fingers and sent a wave of purple magic similar to Jinx's. They dodged it ungracefully but got away without a scratch.

Robin turned his sight to the master planner behind them and half smirked. "We've defeated all those enemies before, they can´t be such a problem now."

"Be patient Robin, let's have some fun, shall we?" He made a paused then looked again at his creation. "Take a look."

They turned back narrowing their eyes and umm mask only to gasp at what they saw: the enemy slowly multiplying himself in front of them.

"Oh no."

* * *

Seriously guys! It's hard to write it all so PLEAAASE let me know if it was worth it :) If you liked it… or not, whatever! :P It's nice to know what you think! ^^

Thanks for reading :3

See Yaa! ;)


	19. Titans Together: Part I

Get My Memories Away

Oh my GOD! It's been by far the hardest chapter I've had to write. It was getting too long and I SUCK at fighting scenes so I apologize u.u BUT.. hopefully it has been worth it! x3

You guys have the last word.. so PLEASEE... let me know what you think!

R&R

* * *

**Chapter 19: Titans Together: Part I**

Jinx and Raven had taken their way to the crime scene. The H.I.V.E. old fort was where the spell book should be. And they both wanted it. It would set both girls fee.

"We're getting closer!"

"Good." Raven just nodded and they continued their way to said hideout.

(*)

"I know something is wrong, I just feel it." Cyborg said walking from one side of the room to the other. Suddenly he stopped and picked up his communicator.

"Cy, I know this feeling, but… I think you're overreacting."

"I tell you, something feels… wrong." The now East Titan said closing his communicator. He had tried to call Robin twice now. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"But… don't you think they would have asked for our help if they needed it?"

"Yeah sure Aqualad… _Hey bad guy, just a second, I'll call for back up. Thanks_."

"Speedy's right… _for once_. They might be on trouble so let's go help them already." Bumble Bee reasoned. "Right?" He turned around to find no Cyborg was there.

Hey people, ya coming or not?!" Said man shouted from the new T- Ship he had finished last week. It was his new and boosted _'baby'._ "Let's go kick someone's ass."

"Hell yeaah!"

"I'm right with you Cy."

Soon everyone was on their seat and the T- Ship departed.

And that's how Cyborg, Titans East, a powerless Raven and the former enemy Jinx were approaching the battlefield where their friends were having a hard time.

(*)

"Are you kidding me?!" Beast Boy shouted in annoyance at what they had in front of them.

"Uggh." It was Starfire who got hit by a wave of electricity. "Robin, we can't fight one on one with such enemy."

Robin punched his opponent on the face giving him some time to catch his breath and lowered his head in thought. "I know." He muttered but before he could say anything else, the enemy attacked again. He had tried once or twice to give a call to the other Titans but failed.

It's been a while since the battle started and they were not getting any closer to victory.

Beast Boy wasn't any luckier he had been changing his shape way too much. Now he understood all they training Robin would force them to take for hours. He was running out of energy and his enemy stood almost untouched.

He intently thought of a way to knock him out 'Ok…' he took a deep breath 'hope it works.' and then turned into a snake to dodge any attack and successfully reached him. Then he turned into a tiny spider and climbed to his opponent's torso. The enemy just moved around trying to grab the little green spider but failed. Beast Boy left a series of bites all over his body trying to paralyze him. 'If he's anything like a living form, this must work. If not…. there's no damage if we _kill_ _it._' Whatever the result was, he would get some advantage.

When its venom had made not effect, he turned into a snake again and in a matter of seconds enveloped him tightly not letting him move and when his mouth reached his opponent's nape (protected from his mouth fire) he turned into a dinosaur determined to rip his head off but he was suddenly sent flying by a wave of energy from one of the enemies copies.

It was the one fighting Robin that took the time to look after his other self. This sudden move took the leader's attention so he glanced at the scene and once Beast Boy stood up, he sighed in relief and turned to Brother Blood who also seemed relief that Beast Boy hadn't succeeded in his plan.

"Beast Boy, you alright?"

Beast Boy ignored his question and instead informed rubbing his head and gasping for air. "That thing… is not a living being… I bet he's some kind of experiment…"

Robin put two and two together and came up with a theory. "I think they were worried when you tried to hurt his head… it means that…." He made an almost dramatic pause and then. "Beast Boy-"

"On it." He said and smirked evilly finally standing up.

"Starfire! Their heads are their weakness." He had to shout since she was already too far from them.

"Oh I understand!" She said taking and offensive position.

(*)

Meanwhile, the sorceress and former titan had reached a huge storage area. Jinx then stopped abruptly taking a look around.

"Wait here. We're almost there."

Jinx gave a quick glance to the area as the two girls had approached the pier where her former hideout should be. Anyway, for some reason Raven kept walking receiving a questioning look from Jinx who spoke again louder. "Hey. Wait!" Raven jumped remarkably and turned to her companion.

"W- what?"

"Okaay?" Jinx started with a puzzled look. "I'll just check if there's someone near."

Raven just nodded. Raven wouldn't say, but she was really nervous about this. She couldn't hide it from Jinx though.

"Raven, are you sure about this. I mean, have you considered you might not be able to control your powers?"

"I won't leave them take control over me." Raven wished she were as sure as she sounded. But deep down she wasn't sure if she cared anymore.

Jinx didn't buy it but before she could say something, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an explosion nearby.

It shocked and alerted both girls. A second explosion was heard and Raven jumped slightly and turned to Jinx who searched for the source of such explosion and then spotted something in the air.

"Look. That's your alien friend."

"Star?" She asked with evident worry shown on her face.

It was her indeed. From the spot they stood, they could see her starbolts every now and then. It wasn't clear who was winning though or who the enemy was by that matter. Raven sensed there was something wrong and bit her lower lip.

"W- where are the others?" She wondered to herself. "Let's hurry." Saying this she turned around and gestured Jinx to continue.

"Not like I actually care but… why won't you tell them you're doing this?" She said as she followed.

After a long pause staring at the floor, she answered. "They… wouldn't understand."

They wouldn't understand her reasons. Lately, being left behind was turning her life into a nightmare. She felt helpless. Even the sanctuary of her room was another reminder that her life wasn't hers. She knew she was living in _Raven's_ shadow. It felt like she was living a borrowed life. Something that was not her own and she needed to give back.

"Not even Beast Boy, huh?" Jinx interrupted her thoughts.

Frankly she didn't care how sarcastically that sounded at the moment. Her mind was filled with something more important… him. For a while now, being with Beast Boy was getting harder, whenever she saw him she felt ashamed. She was sure of her feelings for him… but whether they were returned or not wasn't clear. For some reason it felt like his kisses, his protective arms, his smiles… they always belonged to _Raven_, not her. That it wasn't meant for her.

Silently she prayed that her powers were not the only thing she'd get back. Silently, she prayed she was… _her_.

"Alright." Jinx said sighing. "But… what if something goes wrong and they just end up blaming me?"

"I'll… explain everything to them."

Jinx sighed heavily. That didn't sound so promising, not at all. "Uggh, whatever you say. We're here."

(*)

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as the princess was almost unseen into the distance. Her battle was taking place a few blocks further and he was getting worried. The weather wasn't helping much either. The place was covered into a kind mist. Any other time it would be a beautiful sight, right now, not so much.

Said alien couldn't hear her boyfriend's call due to the distance. Cursing he turned back to his now two opponents. Beast Boy and Robin were now working together as they noticed a one on one fight was pointless.

They were giving a really good fight, they were getting closer to beat one of them but before they could give a final strike the enemy would stop them. This was their third attempt and it just _had_ to work!

They made their moves and got closer to their victim but again, just before a final strike the enemy sent an energy blast sending them both to the closest wall. Thankfully, having the quick reflexes they had, Beast Boy turned into an elephant and grabbed Robin's legs with his long trunk and sent him back to the enemy with enough speed to surprise the enemy. The leader took out his bombs and threw them directed to his face followed by the well-known crashing sound. An amount of dust and smoke blocked their sight for a moment giving them some time to recover from their fall. Beast Boy stood up from the ground and watched in disbelief; Robin did the same and smiled widely. They… did it!

The creature rested on the ground. His body still and his head severely wounded. They boys saw as the enemy's body soon vanished but their relief didn't last long. Their smiles faded away when they saw the remaining creature once again multiplying himself. It was as if nothing had happened at all. All that effort thrown to waste.

"Beast Boy…" Robin said gasping. "We… we really need –"

"Back up?" Shouted a male's voice from above. The young heroes looked up to find 6 familiar teenagers jumping down from a T- ship.

"Well… Titans East at your services!" Cyborg landed in front of both teens and charged his sonic cannon to the enemies.

Beast Boy managed a smile and stood up with brand new energy as so did Robin.

"´Bout time, dude."

(*)

Jinx hesitated as she open the main door of the abandoned warehouse but soon closed it behind them.

"It seems there's no one here." She whispered in a sigh of relief. The warehouse was just a façade and the real fort was under ground. Still they needed to find the second entrance.

It was completely dark and scary. Raven couldn't help but jump every now and then with the slightest sound and she kept cursing her cowardly behavior every time. Silently she wondered if _Raven_ was this easily scared… probably not. Oh if she only remembered her incident of 'Fear itself.' They kept walking and one of the windows shredded next to Raven causing her to squealed and jumped into no other than Jinx.

"Uggh.. Raven!" She grumbled. "Don't take this personally… but you're just gonna screw it. Just stay behind."

_Stay behind_… again. Was that all she could do now? With no replay she sighed and nodded in agreement but before she left she gave a warning look to the other girl. "I can trust you… right?"

"We both have no other choice so deal with it. As soon as I get the stupid book, I'll give your powers back on this suicidal trial and I get my freedom. Is that a deal?"

"You can count on me."

Jinx chuckled mostly to herself at the sudden turn of events. She never imagined she would be negotiating with the Titans sorceress like this. It wasn't like none of them. Raven calmly turned back and made it to the entrance in one piece. She glanced back slightly and muttered a quiet "Thank you." before she left the falling building.

(*)

In the meantime, the T- ship floated as a soundless helicopter above the battlefield but for Starfire, being far as she was, it was just an aircraft with an unknown origin. She had to turn her head curiously. She could barely see an aircraft or something strange over there. She couldn't tell what was going on or what she saw but either good or bad she had to hurry.

With risen strength she gave a series of starblot hits and punches to the villain and managed to knock him out briefly. She knew he wasn't defeated and she was getting irritated. _Starfire_ was getting irritated. She took a deep breath and went down and crushed his head with one forceful punch. Ok that was… easy maybe too easy. She had noticed his reactions had slowed down and it was more evident each step they took further.

She floated for a few minutes to regain herself and thought about her opponent and what just happened. Anyway, she still had to help her teammates or at least… it was she noticed something out of place… was that a… civilian?

She floated closer to make sure it wasn't an enemy. Oh no… it was far worse than an enemy…

'R - Raven?!'

* * *

And that was Part I

Pheeww... finally done! I'm really sorry if the fighting scenes aren't that good, I'm not a fan of those so.. ¬¬ you can imagine how hard it was for me.

Anyway... I'm glad with what I've got here and I hope you like it too :)

Review pleasee!

See yaa! ;)


	20. Titans Together: Part 2

**Get My Memories Away**

[Sigh] You'll make me say it, won't you? I DO NOT own the Teen Titans, not now :(

Hello everybody! This is my 20th chapter and it feels great.

Thaks for everyone who have been following my fic. I really appreciate it... and I don't have to say that I LOVE your reviews! My writing is totally dedicated to you all!

So please be nice people and review, pleasee? Good! ;)

* * *

**Charper 20: Titans Together: Part 2**

"'Bout time, dude!"

The Titans East had now entered the battlefield with Cyborg leading them. Brother Blood stood up from his comfortable spot and glared at the new guests. This certainly wasn't what he had expected. Clearly Gizmo hadn't made a good job, he thought. Anyhow, he put on his mask of serenity then laughed and applauded mockingly to them all especially to –

"Cybrog, Cyborg, Cyborg. If it isn't my favorite machine."

Everyone turned to the H.I.V.E. headmaster with a respective scowl.

"Cut it out Blood." Growled said _machine_ with fury.

"We ain't kids anymore, you can't scare _any_ of us." Shouted the girl with the black and yellow suit.

"My dear Bumble Bee, you were just too foolish and easy to control before. I'm curious of how much you've grown, but please, you resemble the same naïve and foolish girl that once worked for me."

Cyborg couldn't let him talk that way about her. The angered titan rushed to him and tried to punch him on the face but an extended arm reached and grabbed him by his foot to send him to the floor.

"Not so fast. May I introduce you? This is my newest creation. Wonderful isn't it? See, I was really disappointed when my first attempts to destroy you and your friends failed. But you Cyborg had the key."

Now he had everyone's attention.

"A mechanism like yours fooled my control but even when your human emotions were strong… you were just a machine." Robin narrowed his eyes in thought while he listened intently. He was giving them more information than he might have planned.

"These… are an improved version of my last creation. But let's say no more, my boys are getting impatient." At that moment, his _newest creation_ multiplied himself once again and a new battle started. Speedy rushed to one of the enemies and so did the twins.

"Titans, gather around!" The masked leader ordered and the rest of the titans listened and got closer. He had clearly discovered something important.

"We don't have time to explain everything… these are not living forms so attack to destroy. The head is their weakness and I know why…"

Beast Boy raised his head curiously, so far he had known, but this was getting interesting. "Brother Blood is mind – controlling them. They're not… entirely machines." At this point everything seemed to make sense. Beast Boy's eyes widened. How could he miss that?

"We should create a distraction for Brother Blood, we'll keep fighting them but before he knows, Cyborg and I will attack him by surprise. I trust the rest of you will take control of the remaining _androids_."

Everyone nodded in agreement and determination and waited for the epic "Titans, go!"

All the titans ran to their position but before Beast Boy could leave, Robin reached out his shoulder to stop him.

"Beast Boy, I have to stay but… I- I need you to go find Starfire." He now said with worry on his face and a softer voice. "She-"

"I get it Robin. But hey… she's strong, I'm sure she's ok." They shared a quick smile and a nod then he parted in search of the Tamaranian.

(*)

**Autor's Note:** From now on, the different scenes take place at the same time. I'll try to make myself as clear as needed.

(*)

**Raven and Starfire…**

"Raven?"

The ex-titan turned her sight to her new companion and as she saw her floating tamaranian friend her eyes widened in shock 'Oh no.' She stood up right away anxiously saying nothing.

"Oh Raven, it's really you." Starfire said while landing next to her.

"Ummm, hi, Star."

"Friend?" She started cautiously. "Did you follow us?"

"Amm.. No, no. Not exactly."

"Please, this could be dangerous. Why is it you're here? Do you need anything?" Starfire was really concerned. Not only to see she was there, but to see her friends worried and fearful expression. Raven could see through this. She could feel Starfire's distress.

"I- I…" She sighed defeated. She couldn't do this to her best friend. "I will explain." She said taking her spot in the floor once again. "But please… promise you will let me finish! It's… complicated."

The alien girl gave a quick glance to the battlefield and bit her lip slightly but clearing her thoughts she nodded and sat as well right in front of her.

Raven was searching for the right words, but how on earth could she even start? She closed her eyes tightly and simply let the first words escape from her mouth.

"I'm… not feeling well!"

"Oh no, are you ill?" She jumped to conclusion extending a hand to her former teammate and placed it on her forehead. "Do you need the attention of a medical doctor? I could-"

Raven smiled sadly and shook off her hand. "Not that kind of n_ot-feeling-well_. But more like the kind where I'm tired of my life… lately."

Starfire slowly removed her hand completely and stared at her friend. She could clearly understand her feelings, they all had seen it coming, thought it still saddened her it finally came. She nodded and let Raven talk as she had promised.

"I've tried hard not to feel like a stranger to you, really… and it's nothing to do with you! I swear." She explained quickly not to make her feel bad. "All of you've made my staying a whole better but…" She sighed now looking to the floor. "Ever since my arriving, you guys kept talking about how to change me back. Which is… fine, after all, this isn't my life. Now it's clear to me that you always needed Raven."

Starfire opened her mouth to say something but Raven stopped her with a hand. "Please. Let me finish and don't try to deny it. I mean… come on Starfire, look at you! You're pretty injured. I could have been of help in a moment like this. I could have healed you."

Starfire smiled sympathetically and Raven continued.

"Instead I have to stay back in the tower for everyone's safety. I'm just, standing in your way… I know you've treated me as a guest, as a true friend, but that's just for the memory of who I was. But let's face it, without her memory… I'm just a homeless girl that found a shelter in your tower. And the girl you want… well it's not me!" Her voice was breaking now. "She doesn't live in me. I'm just... a powerless Jump City resident. And I'm… I…" She finally broke in tears not able to speak any longer.

Starfire's tears silently found their way out of her green eyes, as she listened the deepest feelings of her best friend. She never imagined she would be looking at her former teammate struggling like this. Silence was all she could give her right now. Silence was all there was to offer and with a silent hug, her entire support.

"Raven?" She spoke after a few minutes in silence. "I know you probably won't believe my words, but perhaps I could be of help." Raven wiped her now dried tears and listened carefully. "You've never been a bother to any of us at any time. And you should know by now that we are indeed grateful to have made such a good friend as you are." She made a slow pause and smiled back at Raven. "And I can think of one person in particular that is most delighted with your presence."

Raven sighed obviously not wanting to think about the subject. "Garfield… he really is a sweet guy, the greatest I've ever met. He means a lot to me, Star."

"He feels the same way... I never saw him happier before." Raven lookd awas shamefully. She _really_ had to stop thinking about him but Starfire just kept on. "And he does care. I'm sure the powerless Jump City resident who found shelter in our tower is just enough for him. The right person."

She widened her eyes at this and couldn't help but smile at Starfire's words. He had really made her the happiest girl. "I know." Then her expression turned into a sad one again. "Hopefully things won't change after-" She stopped herself and momentary looked at Starfire then breathed in before continuing.

"I really need this…"

Starfire aware of her sudden change of humor, looked back worried. "You really need… what?"

The former titan opened her mouth to say something but a horrid sound of an explosion wouldn't let her. They turned to the noise but next thing they knew, they were both sent flying into the distance.

(*)

**Jinx…**

The two girls were having their conversation completely oblivions to the ex member of the H.I.V.E. who was having her own troubles finding the enchantments book.

The whole building was dark and her purple glow wasn't that helpful. Jinx walked cautiously through the halls. She clearly remembered this entire place… and she clearly remembered her cell. She felt kinda nostalgic, even when she was running away from that life, she had been part of it far too long, that was her life before. Sure it was gonna be hard to start over. Now… where was that book?

She guessed she should start with her old room, thankfully everything she had hid there before headed to the cell was intact. It was further down so she kept on walking hoping she would find it there. It still looked like an abandoned building though, and even she was getting scared with the creepy scenario.

Opening her door carefully, Jinx walked in and started her research. Thankfully, the secret lock behind her bed was untouched, which meant the book was there safe. Secretly she wondered if they had just missed the opportunity to sneak around. She shrugged her shoulders and opened it with ease. She raised a hand with her usual glow and smiled as she saw the book where she'd left it.

She finally released the air she had been holding and stood up. It wasn't that hard, guess she was just lucky. After leaving her room, she had to pass her previous cell by. She shivered slightly. It hadn't been that bad, she had been prisoner lots of times before, but it was the fact of feeling betrayed. It was the turning point, it had changed her life. Maybe… just maybe, someday she would be thankful of being captured by the titans.

Unfortunately, a cracking sound made its way to her ears. It came from above. "Uggh. The warehouse must be really damaged." Soon with any chance to react, the roof started to shattered and pieces started to fall all around. Jinx widened her eyes in fear. She had to leave that place and it had to be now! She barely made her way up stairs when she saw another wall started to shattered, she looked in fear as it blew up and that's the last thing she saw.

(*)

**Beast Boy…**

Last time he saw Starfire, she was flying near the storage area a few blocks further. The titan rushed in the shape of a falcon to search her from above. Her star bolts could lead him, he thought, but by the time he was sent in search her battle had finished. He saw two figures in the distance and stopped in his flight.

'Star?'

But the strange part was that none of them was moving. It made him suspect about the situation. Worried of who the silhouettes belonged to, he better turned into his human self and walked closer cautiously. First, because of the strange figures and second because the fog barely let him see were to step.

Then he caught a familiar scent but before he could make out to whom it belonged his ears twitched and his gaze turned to a scary-like warehouse. 'What the hell?' He thought he heard a woman's yelp from inside. He was about to investigate when an explosion made its way of it. He covered his face and then changed into a mammoth to resist the impact of the wind against his body.

As the danger had gone, he opened his eyes in search of anything that would give him a clue of what had happed. Searching in vain, he noticed the two strange figures had also disappeared and recalling the woman's yelp he thought the worst. "Oh no…. Starfire!" Beast Boy's answer to this events was that those figures were the bad guys, that Starfire had shouted before and now she had to be buried somewhere under the warehouse-used-to-be. So he had to run to her aid.

'Oh oh, Robin sure's gonna kill me.'

Meanwhile the rest of the Titans heard the explosion and all eyes turned to the massive amount of smoke that elevated from the source of the explosion some blocks away. Brother Blood narrowed his eyes knowingly.

Robin also held a concerned expression that even his mask couldn't hide. He was obviously worried about Starfire and he went into a state of trance. But soon he was awakened when a line of sonic energy passed across his face.

"Rob, man. Wake up!" Cyborg shouted to his dazed comrade. He had just attacked an android who had almost smashed Robin before. "We'll find out later 'bout the explosion. These guys won't give us a chance!"

Robin shook his head and took a defensive position again. "R- Right!" Then he growled in anger. "But we gotta do this fast!" He took his bo-staff and with a new determinate look made his way to the remaining androids. He was ready to take control of the situation and soon they would give their final attack to the master planner.

Said villan was alarmed by the sudden explosion which he perfectly knew was the one he had set in their hideout. Now, who had activated it? He silently made his way out from the battlefield. For now his creations would have to stand by themselves.

His escape didn't come unnoticed since the leader already had his eyes on him. Robin alarmed Cyborg and followed him.

"Bee... take control of the situation, without his guards near, Brother must be a piece of cake!" Bumble Bee nodded assuredly and turned to her team to give the new orders. Brother Blood disappeared in the distance followed closely by the two heroes.

* * *

The battle's coming to an end... pheww finally cuz it's reeeeally hard for me 0_0 so pleaaase don't get mad at me n.n'

Anyway, if my work was good enough.. let me know, k?

Any clue of what's going to happen next? :3 No? Ummm well I guess you'll just have to keep reading then. xD

Love you guys... thank you for reading so far, I'll make my best to make it all worth it!

See Yaa! ;)


	21. Titans Together: Part 3

**Get My Memories Away**

I don't own the Teen Titans! X(

OMG I had no idea it had been THIS long since my last update. Wow.. I really need to get into this!

WELL.. thankfully this is the LAST chapter in the battle x)

Oh.. one more thing: I reaaaally recommend you to read once again the last chapter, so this one won't seem out of the blue n.n' Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Titans Together: Part 3**

Beast Boy rushed to the fallen building hoping that Starfire wouldn't be buried under the destructed building. He ran closer and in his gorilla shape and removed the heaviest pieces careful not to cause a second collapse. He stopped at the sound of a moan and rushed to the source. After a few seconds digging he could see clearly and what he saw gave him a big surprise. He took out his communicator and…

"Beast Boy to Robin…"

(*)

"Uggh… Starfire?" Raven had recovered from the impact. The alien had protected her friend from the explosion and gained some injuries.

"Oh I'm fine." She said standing up. "Where did the explosion came from?"

Raven paled, even more, and turned to the destroyed warehouse. 'Oh no. Jinx!' She thought running towards it. Starfire was surprised for an instant but followed closely.

"Raven, please what is it?"

There was no answer for some time, maybe looking for the right words to explain the current situation. Both girls arrived to the fallen building and Raven started to drag pieces away slightly fearful.

"Raven, what is it you are looking for?"

"It's Jinx."

Starfire immediately gasped. "Friend, did she hurt you, are you-?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Star. But she might not be." She looked at her and continued. "Just trust me, please. We have to help her out!"

Star removed her hands from her surprised expression and nodded getting on her knees to remove the heaviest pieces. They had no idea that by this time, Beast Boy was long gone with Jinx.

(*)

Elsewhere, the battle between Robin and Cybogr against Brother Blood was getting really tense.

"Come on. That's all you've got?" The man teased.

Robin grunted something inaudible but kept attacking him. Cyborg charged his cannon several times and hit him successfully.

Beast Boy arrived at that moment and the leader turned to him.

"What happened?" Robin asked panting.

"I took Jinx to Bumblebee. I thought it was a better idea if she took care of her."

"Good. Now-"

"So the green freak had joined us, huh?" Brother Blood spoke as he stood up from the floor. Now he was definitely angry. "I've had about enough already." He then rose up in the air.

"That can't possibly be good."

Everyone around noticed the sudden change and turned to the sky.

Raven and Starfire stopped searching for Jinx and turned to their direction as well.

"Who- who's that?" Asked Raven as she spotted the floating figure.

Starfire's eyes fell on the same figure and narrowed them slightly. "That is Brother Blood, the one truly responsible."

Before Raven could say anything else the earth began to tremble. It was so hard that some pieces of the building rolled down. Raven saw at the moving pieces and noticed something that caught her eyes.

"Raven, I don't think the Jinx was down there." Then she turned to where Brother Blood was still floating. "I need to help our friends."

Raven agreed after a small pause and then spoke. "I'll be fine. You go help the others, don't worry."

Starfire landed slowly and sweetly commented out of the blue. "Just remember you are no trouble, friend. Please be safe." She smiled and then flew away.

Raven nodded and when Starfire was out of sight, she went back to the building. 'I'm sure I saw something in there. I have to make sure.'

(*)

From the other side, the Titans East had also turned to see the new turn of events and found them-selves surprised at what they saw. Another same tremor was felt and made them quiver slightly.

"What's that?"

Their attention was so set on the darkened sky that they failed to notice when the girl at their custody moaned by the sudden movement of the earth. The androids, that were almost defeated stood up once again and attacked again, this time with an increased power.

"What tha-?"

"Speedy, save your cursing. Brother had obviously increased their power somehow." The teen with the blue suit reasoned as he tried to hit one of them.

"Just when we were about to finish them!" Bumblebee commented.

All this sudden turmoil brought Jinx _back to consciousness_ just in time to see the confrontation between the team and the androids. Jinx finally stood up and took a look around to see where she was.

'What? These are… _Titans East_? What's going on here?!'

She decided not to think about it and dashed away as silently and fast as she could. She got a glimpse of the sky and narrowed her eyes perfectly conscious of what that meant, and it was definitely not good. She had no intentions of being there to see the show.

Unfortunately for her, the fifth titan was there to stop her way out.

"Jinx? Hey wait." Raven shouted.

The pink haired girl turned around and cursed silently.

"I thought you had run away. I… looked for you back in the-"

Jinx grabbed her hand forcefully and started to run again. "Yes, yes. I don't quite know what happened back there myself but we have to get outta here."

"What? Jinx, no!" She tried to resist her grip. "We can fight!"

"Are you insane?!" She suddenly shouted. "Don't you see what's going on?!" She said pointing at the sky. "There's nothing we can do. We better run while we can."

"Then I will." The violet haired girl handed her something.

Jinx had to gasp at what she saw. "You… found it."

(*)

Brother Blood was still floating saying nothing. Apparently, his transformations had stopped. The rest of the Titans remained immobile not understanding what was going on. Something was heard from their back and everyone turned around in time to see the alien princess landing next to them.

"Star you're here!" Beast Boy somehow felt relieved.

"Are you all right?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Umm, yes." She said without the slightest enthusiasm.

Before they could ask what had happened, a strong light emerged from the villain and now they could see him clearly. His body grew remarkably, his hands grew claws, his eyes were bright red and his face was as that one of an animal, distant and irritated.

The four titans gave a step back and Robin kept silent.

"Rob? Dude! What's the plan?" Beast Boy hurried evidently worried.

The leader was sweating slightly. He had no idea of what were Brother Blood's intentions so he just observed with narrowed eyes and tightened teeth.

"We just wait… and fight like we always do!" They all nodded.

Brother blood was still floating and the Titans were expectant of what would be his first move. Surprisingly he justturned to his surroundings but then groaned when he spotted something. With no warning he rushed to whatever he had seen getting quizzical looks from everyone except from Starfire, who instead seemed terrified and then she flew after him.

"Staaar!"

'Raven..' The alien thought worriedly.

The villain was heading high speed at Raven and Jinx. The girls turned to him but he had been too fast. They screamed but he silenced Jinx as he took her by her neck and greeted her with a devilish smile.

"It was fool from you to come back! You are so pathetic now. Look at-"

A green flash full of power hit him square in the face sending him away from the girls. Raven turned around and saw Starfire and the rest of the team rushing towards them.

"Raven?!" Beast Boy asked being the first one to get the shock.

"B- Beast Boy…" She whispered back.

Only then Beast Boy noticed the pink haired enchantress and pointed at her accusingly. "You brought her here, didn't you?" He ran to her, an expression full of anger as he did so.

"Beast Boy. Don't!" Now all the attention turned towards Raven who stood in front of a defenseless Jinx protectively.

"But. Rae…"

Robin, being rational took Beast Boy's attention. "Not now, Beast Boy. The real enemy is over there."

He ran to Cyborg who never glanced away from Brother Blood, though Starfire kept sending starbolts at him with fury. The green teen glanced once more at Raven with concern and she nodded as if saying 'I'll be fine'.

He hesitantly followed Robin who was running towards Starfire but before they could reach her, a groaning caused them to stop. The masked teen saw Starfire falling and reacted just in time to catch her from hitting the ground.

From a cloud of smoke, Brother Blood emerged and eyed the team of heroes for some time. Then, at the very back, he saw the small figure of Raven trying to help Jinx up.

'Perfect.'

He made his way in the middle of the teenagers in such a speed that none of them could stop him. Next thing they noticed was the scream of pain from Raven. Almost in slow motion, the rest of the team turned their sight to her and saw he had hurt her badly.

"RAVEN!" They all gasped and shouted when they saw their friend's unconscious body on the ground. The Titans immediately rushed to the villain to attack him and Starfire ran at Raven's aid but Beast Boy didn't.

This had woken up Beast Boy's fury leaving him somewhat paralyzed by the anger. His heartbeat started to quicken and his hands began to sweat. Soon, his head started to hurt to the point that he had to kneel and began to shake.

In seconds, his pupils dilated and his body started to take a different shape. It was not the common transformation, it was It again, it was the _Beast_. His anger had awakened the Beast within him.

When his painful transformation was over, he let out a growl full of anger taking the attention of the titans for the first time. Even Brother Blood was taken by surprise.

Jinx stood still before this image, being the first time she saw him like this. She feared him just as much as she feared her master.

"What's that thing?!"

"That is… Beast Boy, transformed. I do not know if he knows who we are at this moment." Starfire answered honestly.

The Beast gave a second growl and this time he rushed to Brother Blood. This was the start of a real titans clash. Both transformed and feared by everyone around. Everyone held their mouths agape.

Robin wasn't sure if this was something good at all. After all, Beast Boy was as dangerous at this shape, or so he thought.

Cyborg turned to Robin. "Now what? We just stay here and wait?"

"No Cy, I-"

"Robin!"Starfire shouted his name taking their attention. "It's… Raven!" They both rushed to her side. "She really got injured. She- she's really bleeding."

Cyborg got there and checked her state. His eyes widened and Robin frowned in worry.

"Cy?"

"We have to take her to a hospital, and it has to be now! If she doesn't make it…"

Starfire's eyes started to water. "Oh Raven. If she could only heal herself." She murmured between sobs.

Jinx was observing from a safe distance but stood up as she heard this last statement.

"Wait. What did you say?" She asked. "Could she heal herself?"

Starfire nodded.

She sighed and showed them the anthology. It was the book Raven had saved from the ruins of the warehouse.

"She wanted to get her powers back and we got this. And this is the only reason we're here. I can bring her back to normal if I try."

Robin eyed her suspiciously. "How can we trust you?"

"Robin. Raven asked us to trust her and I gave her my word. I trust Jinx and if there's a chance to save Raven's life, we have to take it!"

Starfire surprised her teammates with her determination and seeing that they had no other choice, they finally nodded in agreement. They held an unconscious Raven and laid her down on the floor.

"I can take it from now, just stay further from her." Said that, the enchantress started to chant a weird and long enchantment.

They turned to see the battle that was taking place right in front of their eyes. Cyborg and Robin were expectant of what could happen. Unbelievably, the Beast was really giving Brother Blood a hard time, his moves were quicker and stronger and the villain couldn't strike back.

"You demon. Where did you come from? I had no idea you could do this!"

The Beast's behavior never changed. It was hard to know if Beast Boy was really inside that bestial shape.

"Robin, what if Raven doesn't know how to control her power?"

Robin sighed. "Do we have another option? Let's just wait. It's a good thing she is unconscious. Her body will naturally heal herself. We could worry about that later."

They glanced back at Raven who was slowly covered by Jinx's pink aura. She slowly begun to levitate a few feet from the floor and Jinx finished the chanting and then… Blurry.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I'm getting to an end and soon all the romance and drama will be back ^^Thanks for reading.

See Yaa! ;)


	22. Dreams

**Get My Memories Away**

I don't own the Teen Titans! Really X(

Woooho, 22 chapters and still loving this story :) Thanks to all my reviewers. Here's my gift to you. Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Dreams**

Her head ached.

She kept her eyes closed for a couple of minutes then opened them suddenly. Darkness.

'Uggh...Where am I?'

Raven rubbed her temples sluggishly and groaned. Then she realized that her head wasn't hurting anymore, it just felt numb and it was hard to think. Everything was all messy in her head and the words she was thinking of came out as gobbledygook.

"Raven!"

She suddenly found herself with company and she tiredly tried to focus her sight on someone she recognized as the alien princess.

"Star?" She finally managed to say a word. Though she wasn't so lucky when she tried to stand up.

"Woaaah… Careful." Another male voice said. She turned to her right to see her mechanic friend.

"Cyborg.. what's going on?"

"Oh, thank all goodness you're fine!" Interrupted Starfire. "We were worried you would not wake up." Now she was hugging her.

"Wh- what do you mean by _not_ _waking_ _up_?"

She looked at her surroundings. Machines, a beeping notice. The tower's medical bay, she noticed. At least she was safe but then…

"What happened?" Her expression was motionless but they could notice she was exasperated.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh first, what… do you… remember?" He asked hesitantly, maybe afraid of what her answer would be.

"I-" That aching sensation came back to her head as she tried to remember. "I…" She remembered. "I was fighting Jinx."

She failed to notice his two friends glancing at each other with somewhat a sad expression and she continued.

"I was fighting her downtown and Gizmo was with-" A worried expression graced her features. "Where's Beast Boy?!"

"What… do you exactly remember about Beast Boy?" Again, Cyborg asked hesitantly. Even as if her answers could either save the world or cause yet another apocalypse.

She eyed him suspiciously but answered anyway. "He was fighting Gizmo. Is he… all right?"

"Friend, Beast Boy is-"

"He's fine, Rae." Cyborg interrupted. She wasn't ready to know the whole truth. "You take some rest for now." He finished with a reassuring smile.

Raven nodded still uneasy but let it go for now. She knew they were hiding something but she decided they might have their reasons.

Her first guess was that something had happened to Beast Boy, but when she used her powers to find him, she had felt something, weak, but it was maybe her powers not working at full capacity yet. For now she could tell he was somewhere in the tower and that he was alive. That was enough for now.

Robin walked in later and greeted her just as distant and silent as the others had been. It seemed he was trying to prevent himself for saying the wrong thing.

She shook aside that thought and promised she would rest. It's not as if she had to try hard, her body was begging for it. It was aching and she really felt tired. Soon she would find out what they were hiding.

(*)

"Man, she's back to the start!" Cyborg whispered when they were out in the common room.

Starfire nodded and spoke just as lowly. "All she remembers is her fight with the Jinx weeks ago."

Robin seemed thoughtful. "Well, it's a relief she's back to normal-"

"But what about….. ?" Cyborg started to ask.

"I can hear you guys." They all jumped slightly and turned around to see a very worn out Beast Boy making his entrance to the room.

"Animal senses, ya know?" He added pointing to his elf ears.

Starfire looked down at her suddenly interesting feet. Cyborg just rubbed the back of his head and tried to say something but only mumbles came out of his mouth.

"Beast Boy, I'm really sorry." The leader had a frown on his face and even his mask couldn't hide the sympathy towards the changeling.

Beast Boy glanced back to the door and whispered. "I wanna see her." He was about to walk when Robin blocked his way.

"Not yet, Beast Boy. Don't do this to yourself."

"Maybe she… does remember…" He mumbled the last part already knowing it couldn't be possible.

His friends felt sorry for him. Not his current physical state, but he must be really heartbroken.

Cyborg finally felt courage to talk to his best friend. "Come on man. I know it's no comfort but at least look at the bright side. We have Raven back to normal, she's perfectly healthy and soon she'll be back on the team. And you, man, you defeated Brother Blood by yourself! 'Aint that cool?"

The green teen gave a heavy sigh and tried to find a comfortable position on the couch even when his whole body was aching. He said nothing, he just stared at his ungloved hands for a while.

…

_Beast Boy watched as Brother Blood made his way past them and the next thing he saw was his demonic claws hurting Raven, his Raven._

_"RAVEN!" _

_He remained still. He saw as Starfire ran to her unconscious body on the ground and the others immediately rushed to attack the villain but no, Beast Boy didn't._

_He had had enough. This had woken up Beast Boy's fury leaving him somewhat paralyzed by the anger. His heartbeat started to quicken and his hands began to sweat. Soon, his head started to hurt to the point that he had to kneel and began to shake. He knew what's going io. This pain only came with It but whether he could stop it or not, he didn't want to. He was just so mad at Brother Blood right now._

_In seconds, his pupils dilated and his body started to take a different shape. It was not the common transformation, it was It again, it was the__Beast__. His anger had awakened the Beast within him._

_When his painful transformation was over, he let out a growl full of anger taking the attention of his teammates for the first time. Even Brother Blood was taken by surprise._

_He saw the fear in his friends' eyes but he didn't mind. He set down all his rage on Brother Blood. He could feel the thirst of blood through him but he wasn't gonna stop._

_At first, the battle was even, but the Beast rage was winning space and soon he was taking the advantage. He only stopped when he noticed a white glow coming from behind. He turned to see Raven floating still unconscious and the rest of the team watching in awe. _

_When Brother Blood noticed he was distracted, he took advantage and took the opportunity to punch him hard in the stomach leaving him breathless for a few seconds and probably with some broken bones. Still, with a hidden will, the Beast charged back at the villain with all his strength sending him to a wall. Finally, Brother Blood fell to the floor unconscious to not stand up in a while._

_Robin watched as the villain was defeated in awe. He glanced at the Beast, still unsure. As far as he knew, they could be his next target. The Beast tried walking but fall to the ground. He looked up at Raven whose light was slowly fading. She was now resting on the ground still unconscious covered by her cloak, but he noticed it was colored white for a few seconds before turning blue again. _

_Feeling relieved, Beast Boy recovered his usual shape. Though needless to say, he looked all worn out and his clothes were all ripped. He groaned in pain and the last thing he saw was Robin running to his side before everything went blurry._

… …

He remembered everything still looking at his free hands, they were not hidden by his gloves anymore. After all, his uniform was completely lost and now he had to wear his civil clothes.

"What does it matter anyway?" He suddenly blurted out. "It had to be done all the same but now I feel like I did it for no purpose at all. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't have given it all for any of you guys, but I was mad because he hurt _her. _It was all about her and now she became… well one of you again. An important part of my life, a great and loyalfriend, but only that… a friend."

They had nothing to say, they were all silent.

He unexpectedly gave a bittersweet chuckle and stood up.

"It was too good to be true."

Still… silence.

He headed to the main exit not really saying where he was going.

"Beast Boy-"

Starfire was about to follow him, but was stopped by Robin who shook his head with a sad frown. "He needs this time alone, Star."

(*)

On the other side of the tower, Raven couldn't sleep anymore even in her current situation. It had been barely an hour when she abruptly woke up.

And though her body was aching and she felt too tired to try moving, her mind was running back to the dream that had previously awoken her up feeling agitated, and somehow embarrassed.

…

_She was found sitting in the common room. Surprisingly, the one making her company was Beast Boy._

_They both had a sad look on their faces as if they were talking about something truly sad._

_The changeling was the one talking, as usual, but he was getting so deep into his own story about how his life had been and now he was talking about Terra._

_"And then, she just turned into that…rock."_

_"I- I'm sorry." She started shyly getting her hand on his shoulder hesitantly. "Is it ok for you to talk about all these stuff? You don't have to do this."_

_Raven felt the jealousy growing inside of her at the mention of the ex- titan. But it wasn't the reason she wanted him to stop, she saw his eyes full of sorrow by this time and she couldn't take it._

_He sighed and managed to give a weak smile. "I'm fine Rae. That part of my life is o-"_

_"It's not!" She said with a saddened but strong voice and getting even closer to him. "You're still dealing with this deep down." When she had all his attention she whispered. "You're hurt."_

_He stared at her amethyst and worried eyes as his own eyes were widened slightly with shock. The changeling gave her an honest and soft smile before taking his hand over the one she still had on his shoulder and whispered. "Not anymore."_

_Raven looked up at Beast Boy's hand as he grabbed her own hand and held it. Her face was turning bright red. Beast Boy looked down at the former empathic girl and smiled shyly as his face began to flush as well._

_She looked up at Beast Boy's deep emerald eyes as she spoke. "B-Beast Boy I…" But her voice trailed off suddenly forgetting what she was going to say when Beast Boy's gloved hand came up to caress her face. She looked down at his lips and had the strong urge to kiss them. _

_As he did this, he leaned in closer to Raven. Her amethyst violet eyes started to flutter closed as she slowly leaned into Beast Boy, planning on meeting him half-way. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths. _

_They could feel the caring and longing warmth of each other as they leaned even closer and just when they were only a few centimeters apart from closing the distance between their lips…_

Raven woke up from that dream with cold sweat on her forehead. She was panting and she had to blink a few times before realizing it had been just a dream.

Yeah, just a dream…

* * *

Cool chapter uh? Hahahah ok I LIKED IT, that's why I posted it :P But now I would like to know what YOU think ;)

Yup, I used one of my previous chapters scenes for Raven's dream. You get why it is, right? ^^ good!

Weeeell… Thanks for reading so far guys.

See Yaa! ;)


	23. I Don't Wanna Talk To You

**Get My Memories Away**

I _don't_ own the Teen Titans!

So, I made you wait too long, and for that I'm REAAAALLY sorry but thanks for waiting. I want to finish this story and I have still a looooot of ideas just let me start woking as I should . So… back to my story!

* * *

**Chapter 23: I Don't Wanna Talk To You**

The night was over sooner than she had wanted. Raven opened her eyes because of the sun and tried to sit up. Her healing was taking more that she expected. It was already the third day but she felt all worn out since she didn't get to rest at all.

That night she had yet another dream including Beast Boy. She narrowed her eyes. It had been three days and Beast Boy had never been there. Not even by accident had he walked near the medical bay. She knew he was in the Tower but no one ever talked to her about anything. It was getting on her nerves.

Someone knocked on the door taking her attention and then Robin got inside the medical bay.

"Morning." He offered a smile.

"Robin, tell me what's going on, right now!"

(*)

There she was, in the middle of the room surrounded by her friends, well except for Beast Boy.

"Raven, you need to know first that everything is all right!" Robin started. "We don't have any current difficulty to solve."

She nodded still waiting for more.

"Raven, what happened with you and your fight with Jinx… happened a while ago." He held now a sad expression.

"I was kinda expecting that, so how long was I…?"

"Uhh... a couple of… weeks." Cyborg cleared his throat.

"We- weeks?" She asked surprised. "How… many?"

"Just twelve weeks."

Her eyes widened and something exploded back in the kitchen. She tried to say something but nothing came out.

"I've been unconscious… for _three_ months?!"

"Uhh… actually…" Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry friend, but you lost your memory… The memories of the past three months."

As in cue, her head started to ache. "That… actually makes sense." She tried to speak calmly though her mouth trembled in surprise.

"During that time, you had no powers either." Cyborg added. Something cracked in the kitchen again. "Yup, _that_ never happened back then." He observed.

"H- how?"

She then remained as silent as she could while her friends explained everything.

About her losing her memory the first time, when Jinx put that spell on her causing her powers gone as well. They said to her how much they tried finding Jinx to change her back but when they actually did, they got nothing from her.

"… That's when Brother Blood appeared and…"

Everything was so confusing! Losing her memories, twice? She was trying her best not to blow up the whole tower.

But she nearly failed when she saw Beast Boy getting into the room. The room turned silent and all eyes fell on him. He only offered an apology for being late and kept walking. But when Raven locked eyes with him, she felt something strange flutter inside her and stood up as in reflex.

He waved a hand to greet her and offered half a smile that vanished as soon as it had appeared. She blushed at her own body's reaction and shook away that feeling as she sat back not taking her eyes from him, though his eyes were placed on somewhere else.

Then Robin cleared his throat and continued. "… Well, like I was saying. When Starfire followed you to the warehouse…"

They kept talking and explained it was all Brother Blood's doing. They talked about her powers gone and how much she wanted to get them back. They even explained about Jinx helping her.

She tried to pay attention to her leader but still she gave glances to the changeling. His attitude was so cold, but his feelings were caring all the same. She couldn't quite understand. But that wasn't the only difference. He was wearing civil clothes and he stood silent at the back of the room, arms crossed and absent eyes. She arched and eyebrow at his attitude.

"… That's when Jinx told us you wanted your powers back. She was the only one that could help you." Robin finished. "Though I don't know why she was helping you in the first place, but, we all owe her one."

Now she had all her attention back on her friends' explanation.

"So that's how it happened? I was injured and while you fought with Brother Blood, Jinx helped me get my powers back."

They nodded.

"The truth is, we though you would recover just your powers, but…" Cyborg started. "When you woke up, well…"

"I had regained my memories again losing these three months instead."

"Yeah, you kind of switched memories… or something like that."

"Where's Jinx now?"

"With Titans East." Robin answered. "Temporarily."

"I know it's kind of hard to understand but, if she wants to, she could take a spot on the team." Cyborg added.

"How can you trust her that much?"

"I know it's weird. I personally couldn't understand but, Starfire…" Robin turned to the alien to indicate it was her turn so she spoke.

"You insisted we needed to trust her and I believed in you. More importantly, you needed to be healed. When she helped you get your powers, we all trusted her."

Raven narrowed her eyes and whisper. "I can't believe I owe my life to Jinx."

"Well… not _just_ her." Cyborg commented under his breath causing Beast Boy's ears to twitch.

"What?" She asked and Cyborg got the icy glares of his teammates causing him to laugh sheepishly.

"Hee he, you know, we _all_ help, even Titans East, I was just saying, they deserve the credit as well. Yeah that is." He was sweating and kept his nervous laugh but she believed him.

"So, Cyborg, are you really leavening the team?"

Somehow that was the saddest part of all the information.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Y- yeaaaah. See I really get along with the guys and…"

She smirked, "So, Bee, huh?" He froze embarrassed. "That's ok. It's only natural you'd try to be with the person you care for the most."

This caused Beast Boy to lift his sight at her thinking about what she just said.

"The same to you Star, Robin." She smiled happily for her two best friends turning into a couple.

The three of them smiled, but failed to notice Beast Boy gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to miss you though." She finished. "But congratulations."

After a moment of silence, Beast Boy let out a sigh taking their attention. "Alright, now that everything's been settled, I'm taking my way off." He started to walk, but Raven had the urge to stop him. After all, Raven had just one more doubt.

"B- Beast Boy…" Raven called out before noticing she was actually speaking. "W- what happened to you?" She noticed how uncharacteristically she was acting so she shook her head and smirked instead. "Did you suddenly mature while I was gone?"

He looked at her, cold as he had been the whole morning. "Yeah… something like that." Then he took off.

(*)

She was no fool, she knew something was wrong. Suddenly _everyone_ seemed to have amnesia since none of them would talk more about her past forgotten days. It was getting irritating.

Starfire never tried to talk to her about anything at all, not even about her dating Robin now, she said nothing. She tried to keep herself as quiet as she could while Raven was around. It was as if she was trying to prevent herself from saying more than needed.

Cyborg was barely seen in the Tower and Robin just said what she already knew.

Beast Boy was the most distant, first it was a relief that there was no one to disturb, but his absence was even more bothersome, and painful. Why was he so cold towards her?

She knew soon she would get answers. Today, Cyborg was changing places with Jinx, who had, _temporarily_ accepted a spot with the Titans. And she could have the missing parts of her puzzle.

"We are going to miss you Cy!" Everyone said their goodbyes to their beloved friend.

As he was parting, Raven's attention was set on Beast Boy who showed some emotions for the first time as he saw his best friend flying away.

The changeling was still waving at Cyborg when he felt her eyes on him. He turned to her but she didn't quiver, she stayed focused on him. She was worried, and there was no point hiding it.

Beast Boy took his hand into his pockets and for a second they stood like that, not blinking once.

Raven was trying to read his emotions and only found solitude and real grief, but when she had the courage to finally say something, he walked to her side and whispered: "I don't wanna talk to you."

The world seemed to freeze around as he let out those words. Her eyes widened with surprise. She knew that. That's basically what ignoring someone means. She knew that! So why was it hurting her this much? His cold words echoed in her head as they cut through her heart.

He chuckled quietly and walked past her.

"W- what did I… do to you?" She whispered to an absent presence. _'What did I do to you?'_

* * *

Ok, let me be the first one to say this: _Poor Raven! And why is Beast Boy so cruel?! _

So it's probably not the best way to deal with his pain, but YOU JUST WAIT! ^^ Keep reading cuz they're meant to be together! :3

See yaa! ;)


End file.
